


Moving On with New Friends

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Of course it's not canon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor works on moving on, finding another companion that literally runs into the TARDIS. Explicit for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on giving details etc so forgive if my stories are sort of elementary in writing. Comments/Kudos much appreciated!

The Doctor stood at the console as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex heading, at least hoping it was heading, to and alley way in modern day London. He needed to move on no matter how much it hurt.

 

Just as soon as the TARDIS touched down with its familiar thud an surprisingly new thud came from the doors. He peered around the center console looking towards the door and started heading towards it with an unsure curiosity.

 

He opened the doors peering out down the remainder of the alley way he had parked in that gave a window of the walk way before him. He furrowed his brow about to turn around to finish locking down the TARDIS when he heard a groan coming from on the ground. He hadn't bothered to look down till then an noticed an out of breath female form, in a black tshirt and jeans, laying in the alley way seemingly attempting to come to as he figured that she was the one that produced the thud.

 

"What were you running from?" he looked at her for a moment realizing that she had promptly knocked herself out and dragged her inside. As he was closing the doors he noticed a male out of breath seemingly angry looking around.

 

The Doctor crouched down to get a better look at whatever damage the woman had done to herself against the TARDIS. Just as he cleared the strands of long black hair from the one side of her pale face that he could see looking at the very large bump forming on the side of her head her eyes popped open staring at him to which she promptly sat up scurrying back towards the doors, "Don't touch me! No!"

 

He couldn't place the accent but not one of the many variations of English or Scottish he has ran into, he was pretty sure it was one of the crazy variations of American he had ran into during his time in Utah. "Hey, hey sorry," he put his hands up slowly standing up and backing away, "You knocked yourself out at my door I was just making sure you're ok. Especially for someone running from something."

 

"Wasn't running. Just didn't... notice," she trailed off as her eyes finally focused past the greying old twig in a red suit noticing the very weird structure she was in. " I-I-I was going down an alley way... what door?"

 

He placed his hands in his pockets, "The door you're against. You can open it and go if you like, I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

 

She hesitated then slid up against the door very much wobbly still and turned carefully and slowly opened the door just a crack noticing a male figure whose back was luckily to the door angrily shouting at his cell phone. She let out a gasp and shut the door turning around showing off the other side of her face that she had kept hidden till now showing more bruising, "Do you have a back door?! I-I need to leave ... please."

 

The Doctor stood agape at her looking over the bruises now getting a good idea of what was going on. "I have something better!" he shouted as he turned heading back to the console punching in some random coordinates then gripping onto onto the lever handles, "A TARDIS!" he grinned as he pulled the lever down.

 

The woman had the most confused look upon her as she felt the ground shake ever so lightly under her as she moved towards the main area using the handrail to steady herself as the concussion she managed was slightly taking its toll. She winced and groaned a bit as the TARDIS landing rang in her head.

 

The Doctor noticed this and went over slightly keeping his distance with his hands stretched to her offering help, "I think you promptly gave yourself a concussion and whatever that pudding brain that was chasing you did to you."

 

She looked down towards the floor ashamed like a child trying to hide something was wrong, "No one was chasing me... really."

 

"One doesn't simply not notice a big blue box in front of them, unless they're staring at their phone, or looking back to see if they had someone chasing them." He leaned down trying to get himself back into her line of sight slightly stepping forward more, "Plus the bruises on your face doesn't take a time lord to put two and two together."

 

She sighed defeated still holding onto the handrail, "Think I need to sit down."

 

"I have a chair right behind me," he nodded finally getting close enough so she could grab his hand, "I'll get you something. What's your name?"

 

Her hand very shakily reached out and grabbed the Doctors, "Izabelle, Izzie, I like Izzie more..."

 

"Wonderful name come on I got you, I'm the Doctor by the way," He steadied her as they slowly walked to the co-pilots chair near the console where she sat down slouching in the chair looking like she was on the brink of going unconscious again.

 

"Lucky...me. I'm gonna...go sleep... yeah..", she managed to reply closing her eyes succumbing to blacking out again.

 

 

 

\------

 

Izzie woke up to the man who she was pretty sure said was "The Doctor" on the phone seemly trying to explain himself over a now interesting conversation that was playing out before her.

 

"Yes I am on Mars, just do whatever you do for NASA so they don't get up in arms."

 

"How would I know that rover would be coming my way?!"

 

"Just say that it developed a fault or something that caused it to see a giant blue box in front of it. Solar flare. Whatever you use. You can think of something Kate."

 

Mars? Izzie mouthed to herself as she looked around the room now noticing things having a more sci-finess to it and she slunk off from her chair heading to the door looking back seeing if the Doctor would notice. She cracked open the door to see the reddish desert like surface before her and the curiosity rover promptly 2 feet in front. She closed the door with an audible thud then opened it back up to see the same sight again. "We're on mars?!"

 

The Doctor looked towards the doors which Izzie was peeking through , "Kate just tell NASA I'll give it a tune up for them." and hung up, pushing a few buttons and flicking a switch on the TARDIS console.

 

"Just don't drink the water," the Doctor walked over pulling out his new sonic out of his pocket opening the door wider, "Excuse me. Promised NASA I would look it over since we're in its way." He walked out onto the grainy surface looking over the rover.

 

"Wait how are you breathing... wait I just opened the door on a planet with no air. How are we not getting sucked out? Or dying?" She looked around in disbelief.

 

"Air shield, extended it. No silly air locks for me." He sonic'd a few areas of the rover and patted it while returning the sonic to the inside pocket of his jacket. "Good as new. Though those tires really need a good fix. I'll probably get around to that as well."

 

Izzie finally got the nerve to peer her head outside of the door and very much looking to the outer structure she was standing in then she stepped out noticing that the "vehicle" they were in was just box like the Doctor had mentioned. "Dimension door? Well more like.. box."

 

Astounded what Izzie just said, "You're pretty close," looking at her in curiosity, "actually no you're right. The outside can, well could, be any shape I want it to be. And the inside is infinitely sized. So dimensional box is right. How did you figure that out? Usually you lot goes "it's bigger on the inside" and just stand there in awe for a moment."

 

Izzie cracked a small shy grin putting her arms around herself looking towards her feet poking the martian ground beneath her, "There's a game... where you role-play people in a magical environment and you can summon things like dimensional planes and stuff like that.

 

The Doctor chuckled a bit, "That Dungeons and Dragons stuff..."

 

Izzie nodded not having made eye contact yet as she was still starting at the ground, "Um... I think we should get out of here. Especially if you don't want this showing up on the 5 o'clock news." And headed back into the TARDIS.

 

The Doctor straightened up , "Oh right thank you. Yes." following right behind her closing the door.

 

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he passed her going towards the console lifting the TARDIS off and back into the time vortex.

 

"I-I really don't know. I feel better but I don't know if I want to question my sanity a bit." Izzie stood in the aisle way between the doors and the console staring at the doors still.

 

"Would you like to go home?" He eyed her preparing for an answer.

 

It was a few minutes before she replied, wiping tears from her eyes, "Well I really don't have one, well now. I used all my money and all that to move to London because I thought I was going to live a happy life and I was stupid. I don't really know where to go right now. And I doubt your wife would like it if there was another woman on this thing."

 

"I don't have a wife."

 

"Whats with the ring then?"

 

He sighed, "Had. Died a while ago."

 

"S-sorry. Stupid of me." She had turned around looking at the Doctor now fiddling with switches telling she might had touched on something she shouldn't had.

 

He shook his head, "It happens. Especially with me."

 

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

 

"Well if you hadn't guessed I'm not exactly human. I've lived for quite a while and well, people come and go."

 

"What you're like 60 or something right? I'm only 30 myself. And I don't know why I just shared that..." she lightly put her hands to her face in embarrassment.

 

He braced his arms against the console looking down at it, "2000."

 

She split her fingers so she can see through to him, "What?"

 

"I'm over 2000 years old actually. You missed where I said 'not human', I am what is called a time lord in fact." He stood up and walked to Izzie looking down to her. "Older than those elves you role play though I prefer Tolkiens version much more realistic. Slightly closer to home."

 

She pulled her hands from her face and went over sitting down in the co-pilots seat looking back down at the grated floor beneath her feet, "I'm sorry."

 

"For what?"

 

"That you go through that, seems like we're both broken. In some form."

 

"Good thing I'm the Doctor." he cracked a small smile as he stood back up from being hunched over the console looking towards Izzie still eyeing the floor, "Did you want to go somewhere? It just doesn't go around in space, we can go anywhere in time too." Not getting a reply he shifted moving towards her keeping his distance a bit leaning down again to bring himself into her view, "How long?"

 

She started to shake as the memories flooded back in as she teared up again and started shaking her head trying to get the words out but it was proving difficult.

 

"Shhhh, I'm sorry," he slowly stretched out his hand again towards her, "I won't ask again. I'm sorry."

 

"Y-you don't have anywhere to lay down in here? Tired." she rubbed her arm trying to calm herself down.

 

He nodded standing up going to the console pushing buttons, "I'll have the TARDIS make a room for you. It should be around the corner first door on your right."

 

Izzie stood up avoiding eye contact as she headed out of the console room and opening the door to her supposed room. She looked inside and saw a very blue bedroom like room with a round bed filled with pillows and another room to what she took a guess was hopefully a bathroom. She closed the door behind her and flopped herself into the sea of pillows burying herself in them. She didn't bother with how the crazy man knew she wanted a room like this but it was helping take her mind off everything she had dealt with so far.

 

 

\-------

 

She woke up and laid in bed for quite an unknown time before she heard a knock at the door, "You can come in. I'm dressed."

 

The Doctor peeked his head in and looked around, "Umm where are you?"

 

Izzie sat up pushing away the pillows covering her, "Hi. How long was I out?"

 

"A day give or take. Hope the room was good. Would you like, umm, breakfast? Or whatever, time machine so I couldn't tell you what time it really was right now." His fingers tapped against the door nervously.

 

Izzie smiled a bit, "That's right." she looked down at her hands fidgeting a bit , "Could we have dinner. Feels like dinner for me. And.." chuckling nervously, "in the past? Like Victorian era?"

 

"I think I know a place that could have us. Though be prepared it might be interesting." He grinned closing the door heading off to the console room.

 

Izzie heard the thud of the TARDIS ring out as she was luckily getting dressed after a much needed shower. She looked at her face which luckily the bruising while still there wasn't as noticeable as she remembered.

 

Izzie happened to open the door just as the Doctor was about to knock on it and startled her a bit, "Oh hi.. I take it that thud is landing yeah?"

 

"Yes, dinner won't be ready for a while but they're wanting to meet you. Though be wary of Strax he might try to scan you and call you 'boy'." The doctor shifted extending his arm out showing her the way, "After you."

 

Izzie looked at him nervously after the mention of Strax , "Alright..." and she headed out towards the console room and out of the TARDIS with the Doctor following.

 

The while the sight was the first thing that astounded her it was the smell that hit her right after as she covered her nose trying to filter out the smell. "Yup, time machine. Oh my god they weren't lying about the smell."

 

"You get used to it. There are worse places, trust me. Let's hope Madame Vastra hasn't eaten any clientele lately either.”

 

Izzie stopped and looked back at the Doctor , “They're aliens too?”

“Jenny isn't but yes. I didn't really know of any good places especially when the last time I was here there was a restaurant that was actually an old spaceship with homicidal clockwork people. Plus they've been good friends.”

 

They arrived at the door with Strax waiting, “Afternoon Doctor and companion. May I take your coats?”

 

Izzie looked at the stubby potato looking thing standing only a few inches shorter than her, “Ummm don't have one. Thanks”

 

“Right, the other boy never had one either. Madame Vastra and Jenny are in the sitting area with tea follow me.”

 

Izzie eyes lit up as she walked into the very jungle like room seeing Madame Vastra and Jenny sitting having tea. “Wow..this is amazing.”

 

“Hello Izabelle, welcome to my home. You of course have met Strax and the lovely woman infront of me is my wife, Jenny.”

 

“This is very amazing. Thank you.”

 

“I can't place you accent. You're not from Great Britain are you?”

 

Izzie shook her head and walked into the room more, “American, I moved to London a couple years back. I'm sorry this is probably embarrassing I just want to say your skin coloring is fabulous. I'd never thought I would be talking to another species or even be in Victorian London in that matter.” Her face grew red with embarrassment.

 

Vastra eyed Izzie with interest which promptly set Jenny off, “Oi! Married!” with Vastra hissing in reply.

 

Izzie brought her hands covering her mouth as she tried to stave off the giggle.

 

Strax had brought in another chair to the one he had managed to bring in during the conversation and arranged the two chairs facing Vastra and Jenny in a circle .

 

The Doctor extended his hand out to the one near Jenny absentmindedly guiding Izzie with the other at the small of her back realizing she was too busy taking in the sights than noticing he was touching her.

 

“I'm sorry I don't mean to offend I'm not really a tea or coffee drinker,” Izzie nervously chuckled, “Can't believe how much everyone drinks it around here.”

 

“It's alright dear, it's acceptable to you not fainting on my floor due to my appearance. Poor Strax has had to pick up so many people in our time here.”

 

Izzie looked at herself still in her tshirt and pants she had been wearing that day she ran into the TARDIS, “I feel so out of place here with these clothes. I know we're only staying for dinner but you wouldn't happen to have something I could change into?”

 

Vastra smiled, “Yes we do, and in fact I was going to ask the Doctor for a bit of help on a case. If he wants to, so you might be staying for a bit longer.”

 

Izzie looked to the Doctor who was still standing with his hands in his pockets caught slightly in thought, “Yes, I think I would. Especially since Izzie wanted to see victorian London, wouldn't want to disappoint.”

 

 

\-----

 

The rest of the night was pleasant for everyone as they enjoyed the meal and conversed over how everyone met one another.

 

Jenny lead Izzie up to the guest bedroom, “Here you go love. I'll help you get dressed in the morning.”

 

Izzie grinned, “Thank you for the evening this has been wonderful.”

 

“Have a good night.”

 

Izzie watched as Jenny went out of the room almost bumping into the Doctor as he stood almost in the doorway. “Oh excuse me Doctor.”

 

He nodded and waited for Jenny to be more out of sight before he stepped more into the bedroom, ”Enjoying yourself?”

 

Izzie bounced in place before rushing to hug the Doctor, “YES! It's amazing.” It took a moment before she quickly pulled back looking at the floor before quietly mumbling a few sorries.

 

“I am not him, you don't have to be sorry for anything.” The Doctor moved forward taking and holding onto Izzies hand that was now shaking and trying to fight from the hold. “Stop thinking of all that. Think of what went on today. You didn't notice me touching you when you met Vastra, and the hug just now you were so into the moment that nothing mattered.”

 

“Please,” Izzie was crying trying to use her other hand to pry the Doctors off her, “don't. Why are you doing this?!”

 

“Because no one should be afraid of touching no matter how much the memories make it hurt.”

 

Izzie was still crying and shaking but had stopped trying to pry the Doctors hands off hers, slowly setting herself down onto the floor, “Please just... just stop. Please... I'll be good.”

 

“You are good and doing wonderful. I'll stop. Alright I'll stop.” The Doctor whispered back to her as he sat down in front of her and released his grasp on her. “See I've stopped.”

 

She withdrew her hand back to herself rocking on the floor slightly her head noticeably wanting to look up towards him, “Thank you.”

 

“I promise I won't do that again not without your permission alright?”

 

She nodded sniffling noticing the Doctor standing up and hearing him pull the covers back on the bed, “Sleep in tomorrow, we won't be heading off till after lunch.” She couldn't see the sadness in his face as he left the room closing the door behind him and headed off to the TARDIS.

 

 

\------

 

 

Izzie woke up to some light knocking and Jennys voice at the door, “Izzie are you up? Doctor wanted me to wake you if you hadn't gotten up yet.”

 

She groaned a little having not gone to bed till god knows when but she knew she had to get up, “Yeah I'm kind of up.”

 

It took them a little longer than normal to get Izzie into the dress due to the fact that sleep was still trying to take her over again. But once she finally wiped the sleep from her eyes she looked at herself in the mirror at the blue dress she had stuffed herself into and the proper era that her shoulder length hair had been styled into. “Thank you... it's wonderful. Though I still don't know how you can deal with all these layers.”

 

Jenny smiled , “You get used to it.”

 

Izzie and Jenny entered the sitting area where the Doctor and Madame Vastra we discussing topics of the case she was currently working on.

 

“Ah Izabelle absolutely wonderful. Sadly we won't be leaving after lunch as the Doctor has given me an interesting theory that Jenny and I can handle. I've arranged a carriage for the both of you so you can tour around before your departure tonight.”

 

The Doctor gracefully stood up from the chair a small smile on his face as he looked at Izzie, “I arranged for some tickets so you might enjoy some theatre tonight.”

 

She fidgeted a bit, “Yeah I hope I don't fall asleep during it. I didn't sleep well.”

 

A bell rung and Strax entered into the room a moment later, “The carriage for the Doctor and his female companion is here.”

 

They went outside to the waiting carriage and driver opening the door opening. Izzie was slightly hesitant on having the driver help her in but she knew that it would be awkward for her to ignore the help and awkward for her to get in with the dress she was wearing.

 

They sat across from each other as the carriage started off on its unknown journey across London.

 

“I'm sorry for what I did last night. But I had to help you --” the Doctor started to apologize before getting cut off.

 

“No. Please don't, the apology just makes it worse. Thats what he did. Hurt me then give me a sob story the next day.” Her face was furious towards him at the start before softening up, “What you did last night – helped a bit. But I will hold you to your promise that's what it's going to take. Do you hear me?”

 

The Doctor nodded and smiled a bit, “You do look wonderful though.”

 

She blushed hard.

 

“Don't be embarrassed, that's probably going to be the most clothing you've ever worn in your life.”

 

Izzie let out a laugh covering her mouth with her hand for a moment before replying, “You are probably going to be right about that. Though I will -not- miss this corset, I am so glad that isn't necessary anymore. Though the clothing now I kind of wish we did revert a bit. I don't want to see someones ass protruding from their shorts.” She laughed again looking out the window over the river and the little tug boats chugging away.

 

“You're really 2000 years old? You don't look like it. How old can you get? Or are you immortal?” She leaned forward a bit with a very inquisitive look on her face.

 

The Doctor clasped his hands together, “2000 years more or less, one tends to lose track of time especially when you time travel. My people can regenerate when our bodies age to a certain point or when we get injured beyond repair. That usually happens 13 times, I'm on my 14th body as they gave me a new set of regenerations. So to a point yes, we can be immortal but we choose not to be.”

 

“I see why you like Tolkiens elves. Anything else I need to know about you?”

 

“Two hearts and a large list of other things that difference me from you.”

 

“C-can I feel?”

 

The Doctor was taken back a bit and jumbled the question around in his head wondering if he was going to let this new woman feel his sad hearts beat. “Yes, you'll have to sit your hand on my sternum otherwise you'll feel the one and not the other one as strongly.”

 

Izzie scooted more forward on the bench seat and outstretched her hand towards the Doctor who was leaning just the same so they could meet. She let out a slight gasp as her palm made contact against him feeling the rhythm of both hearts beating.

 

They both seated back properly in silence just as the carriage arrived a what looked like a fancy restaurant.

 

The rest of the night was quiet as they enjoyed the meal and the opera they had went to.

 

On the way back Izzie had scooted herself against one side of the carriage her face almost flat against the window in awe of what London looked like at night. She pulled back looking to the Doctor whose eyes were closed in thought, “Doctor..”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Could I stay on the TARDIS with you?”

 

“Why do you want to do that?”

 

Izzie shrugged and looked down at her fidgeting hands, “Thought you could use someone. A friend. I know I can't live 2000 years or regenerate or whatever. So I know in the end it'll hurt but I think you're too kind for your own good. Helping till it hurts.”

 

The Doctor sighed, she was right. He smiled opening his eyes looking towards her. “Yes.”

 

She looked back up and smiled in return, “I got some stuff in a storage area. It's pretty much everything I have he didn't want it cluttering his flat.”

 

“Just so you know I'm slightly bad at directions. TARDIS could land in Manchester if you wanted to park in the Louvre.”

 

“I think you'll get it.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Izzie finished pulling the last of 3 luggage chests into the TARDIS. “You weren't joking with directions. Though the Louvre was nice. Guards not so much.” She chuckled.

“Yes quite. It was night time, of last year.” The Doctor eyed the chests pondering if it was all clothing or whatever female humans amass in 3 large luggage chests.

“Wait” she turned to the Doctor, “You mean we were the ones that broke in the Louvre that was in the newspaper last year?” She covered her mouth as the Doctor thought for a moment before nodding, “Oh wow.” She was giggling to herself sitting down to work on trying to remember the combination locks of one of the chests. “Shoot. I can't remember the combination and I probably won't for any of these.” she groans looking up to the Doctor as he was pulling out his sonic from his jacket starting to point it towards the lock she was at then the other 2, “You wouldn't happen to have anything...” she stops mid-sentence as soon as the first lock popped unlocked, “You do.”

The Doctor grinned wiggling the sonic screwdriver before pocketing it, “Sonic screwdriver works on almost everything.”

Izzie removed the lock, undid the 2 normal latches and lifted the lid up just a bit looking into it. “Oh thought so, clothes. Oh how I missed you.” She shut the lid looking over at the Doctor who had a curious look on his face. “He thought I had odd clothing tastes, so in the trunk with the rest of my life.” She scooted over to other two chests undoing the latches and removing their respective locks before flipping the lids on both of them. “'Ello lovelies. Did ya miss me?” She hugged the top of the opened box filled with thin books, a couple electronics and a few stuffed toys which she pulled one out that was very clearly looked like Baymax from 'Big Hero 6'. “Oh man I missed you.”

The Doctor ignored her odd show of affection of inanimate objects as he eyed what he was figuring was vinyl records from the record player in the box and headed over to it, “Ooooh I think we're going to be great friends Izabelle.” He pulled a few of the vinyls and their packaging out of upside stack looking through them; AC/DC, Led Zepplin, Queen, then it switched over drastically to some popular musicians of 50s and 60s, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Ray Charles etc.

Izzie looked up from her current hug out session with the small stuffed toy, “Oh?” she smiled as she saw the Doctor enthralled with the small collection she had, “I thought you'd be more of the classical old stuff.”

“No, no, no. Over all that somewhat, we pretty much have the same tastes more so in the rock and roll field.” The Doctor had pulled out on the vinyls running his fingers over the grooves and grinned.

“We'll unless you got a player mines busted. Though should be easy saying you fixed that nasa rover a couple days ago. Oh and I don't know if it makes a difference American stuff has different voltages than England, I don't know if it matters in an alien ship but I don't want to hear you blew up my moms record player.”

He slid the record back in and returned the ones he had pulled out back into the box, “Yes should be able to. Let me help you get these boxes into your room.” To which he proceeded the close the lid and pick up the record box heading to her room.

 

Izzie looked a little stunned seeing him pick up the heavy box to which she had to remind herself he wasn't a human and that was one of thing on the list that he didn't mention. She got up holding onto the baymax toy closing the other lid but grabbing the clothes box and dragging it through the console room. She entered her room then looked around a bit oddly to its now dark purple color, “My room has changed color. It was blue, now its purple. Not that I don't mind purple is one of my favorites.”

“Oh it has?” The Doctor looked from the chest he was once again digging at and up towards the deep purple walls, “She does that, be glad she didn't move your room.”

“She?”

“The TARDIS.”

“The ship..” she just stood there trying to get her head around the fact.

The Doctor looked at her confused and stood up from being hunched over the chest, “Don't tell me you can understand the dimensional workings yet are completely stumped that my ship is sentient?” He mumbled as he returned to looking through the records,” Guess I can't win with every companion I come across.”

“Sorry. I should have been expecting that but I'm probably going through information overload with all this. And get out of that. Fix my record player and you can have your little field day in there.” she sighed and walked out to drag the last box into her room. He huffed, “Yes mum.” putting the records back pulling out the record player and headed back into the console room.

Izzie started dragging the last chest back as she saw the Doctor scurry to the work table and she giggled , “Such like a little kid.”

“Am not...” His brow furrowed a little at the comment towards him as he started working on the player.

She let out a louder laugh as she dragged the chest out of the console room.

Izzie managed to shower out the Victorian London smell and got changed into clothes that she had longed to get back into for the longest time. She looked at herself in the full length mirror in her room eyeing the boot cut pinstripe pants, dark purple dress shirt with its sleeves neatly rolled up to right below her elbows with a nicely fashioned black velvet waist coat and not too fancy lace arm warmers and felt a bit awkward. She felt like she was copying the Doctors dress style even though she had worn this or things similar ages ago but she took a deep breath pulling her hair up into a small bun and smoothed out her clothes before heading out to the console room to see if the Doctor was done tinkering or blowing up the record player.

She grimaced at the sight of the player half dismantled with other parts and pieces strewn about on the table and stood off to the side behind the Doctor, who seemed to be very much invested in the project, “How's it going? Thought you would have had it done by now.”

“I needed parts from a squirrel and I couldn't find it for a while, but almost done.”

A small look of horror crossed her face, “A squirrel? Please say there isn't a dead rodent in my record player.”

“Oh, no, no,” he looked up picking up the remnants of a clockwork squirrel and gave Izzie a quick glace holding it up before putting it down, “it was a radio and the blasted thing wouldn't stop so I made a squirrel out of it. Also great fashion taste.”

She put her hands behind her back fidgeting as she smiled, “Hope you don't think I'm copying you in said taste.”

The Doctor started putting the the record player back together without replying and then turned around with record player in his hands looking at Izzie, “Just don't call yourself the Doctor and we'll be fine.” He flicked a switch on a protruding object attached to the player that lit up and then flick the on switch on the player itself that started the turn table spinning, “All fixed and it's portable with its own high quality speakers. So I can borrow it.”

She switched it off closing the top and securing it before grabbing the handle to it, “Not before we test it first.” She held out her free hand to the Doctor.

“Can I take you hand?”

Izzie smiled, “I think me offering it is letting me give you permission, but thank you.”

The Doctor took her hand grasping it gently, “I told you I would ask you permission, I try not to break my promises.”

Izzie tried not to drag the Doctor along as it was just a small walk to her bedroom but she was excited. She let go as they entered heading to the chest, grabbing a record and closed the lid to the chest placing the player on top of it. She knelt down in front of the player opening it up placing the vinyl onto the turn table and turned it on. She eyed the grooves as it spun around as she tried to remember where the song started but she closed her eyes and held her breath as she placed the needle down.

A grin came across her face as the familiar orchestral intro to Ray Charles 'Georgia on my Mind' came into existence surrounding her.

The Doctor let out a soft smile as he quietly exited her room closing the door and headed back to the console room setting a destination for the TARDIS.

 

\-----

 

Izzie woke up on the floor with the record player still going in the familiar hiss of the needle against the turn table. She wiped her eyes and fixed her clothes and turned the record player off going out of her room. “Morning?” she called out as she couldn't find the Doctor till the chair on the upper deck spun just a bit.

“Sleep well?” He leaned from behind the chair closing the book he had casually been reading.

She nodded, “Well depends on how long I slept but I feel a lot better yes. What were you reading?”

“Great Expectations.”

“Ah I know the book just never bothered reading it, or done much reading in that matter. Though that gives me an idea, you get the record player and I get a book and I must finish the book before I get my player back.”

“You sure about that? Especially if you want to read War and Peace you might never get your player back.”

Izzie smiled , “Yeah we might have to work out the agreement if I ever do choose that one.”

The Doctor put the book down on the table beside him and stood up now in his standard hoodie holey shirt, plaid pant combo, “I thought we could journey to a space station today.”

She grinned and gave an indifference shrug, “Sure where ever you or the TARDIS wants to go. Nice pants.”

The Doctor smirked as he stepped down towards the console before putting in coordinates, “Thought I would step it down. So you could be all formal today instead of me.”

Izzie blushed as she turned to follow where he was, “And I promise I won't call myself 'Doctor'”

He pulled the lever down and then back up as the TARDIS made its normal landing thud. They both went to the door and the Doctor peered out checking over where they had exactly landed, he heard the busy-ness outside the corridor and then looked back to Izzie, “Will you be ok? It sounds a little crowded.”

She gulped a little and nodded, “Y-yeah. I think as long as something keeps my attention I'll be ok but I'll let you know if I want to run.”

They exited the TARDIS and walked down the corridor of pipes to which they stood at the door to the massive area of various shops and a giant mass of people and aliens waving through the center. Izzie grabbed the Doctors arm and hugged it, “Might be a short trip. That's a lot of people.”

The Doctor leaned out managing to find some sort of clock telling the time, “Oh its afternoon. Shopping for dinner. What is with us and dinner?” He looked down to her who was visibility nervous about the crowd , “ We can wait. The rush should be over in a few moments.”

“Yeah think that would be better. Sorry.”

“Never be sorry.”

They waited for 30 minutes before the Doctor turned noticing some figures attempting to get into the TARDIS, “Hey! Away from there!” He looked down to Izzie , “I'll be right back excuse me.” removing her hold from him and went to chat off the things hounding the TARDIS. He turned around looking back to find Izzie wasn't there, “No!” He looked back to the TARDIS with ferocity in his eyes, “ We're going to have a serious talk after this.”

He raced into the now thinning crowd trying to look and listen for Izzie. Then the ultimate dread came across his face as a familiar voice started behind him, “Oooh you sure know how to pick them. Wonder how long you've had her. Though from the looks of it a good while clinging to your arm like that.”

“Missy!” hell fire burned in his eyes and he ran straight for her grabbing her throat. “Where is she?!”

Missy's eyes were wide in surprise as she tried to work around speaking through the Doctors grip, “Oh that bad then?” He tightened ever so slightly more causing Missy to grab his arm, “You've got a good grip on me, Doctor.”

“I told you to run the last time, there is no more running. Not this time or in the future. I will end you here. WHERE IS SHE?!”

“Alright, alright.” Missy held up a tracking device, “it wasn't my doing this time Doctor. Promise. I was just trying to keep track of you especially with what happened to Clara.”

The Doctor forcefully grabbed the device from Missy letting go of her, angrily spinning on his heels shouting in Galifreyan as he rushed off.

“Of course dear. Anytime, “ Missy rubbed her throat and skipped down the market place in the opposite direction.

 

The Doctor finally found the room where the tracker said Izzie was and peered into the window into the office before realizing two guards were starting to come out to which he hid around the corner.

“Should have waited for the med tech,” The first guard spouted towards the other as they walked away from the room.

“Pffft watched so many times I could probably become one of those white vested nerds. She's fine they all knock out like that.” The second guard smiled like he was proud of himself.

“But she didn't sound ok.”

“Not my problem besides she didn't do anything, serum proved that, we need to find that woman that told us she did. We can tell the med tech that she went unconscious from having to knock her out if it gets serious.”

Hearing what just went on he crushed the tracking device in his hand without second thought and ran into the room. To his horror Izzie was strapped to an interrogation chair, slouched over unconscious with a slight wheeze to her slowed breathing. As soon as he started to unhook the restraints he noticed the bruising where she was struggling to get out. 

“Who are you, where are the guards?!” A voice behind him shouted.

“Those think pudding brains thought to be you. Said something about a serum, I think she's having an allergic reaction to it.” The Doctor didn't bother to check if it was the medical technician as he was rushing to get Izzie out of the chair and onto the floor.

He laid her down in front of the now kneeling technician who was scrambling into the kit he was carrying for a scanner and medication vials. The young man scanned her with the little box like scanner and looked at the results, “She was injected with the wrong serum for her species. It's not an allergic reaction it's an overdose. Don't worry I have it handled.”

“Do it then! Now!” The Doctor yelled at the technician who was already filling syringes with various medications. He bent down placing his fingertips onto Izzies temples to keep her asleep till they got back to the TARDIS. As soon as he made the connection he could see flashes switching back and forth of herself in fire red anger and dark blue crying with her mentally screaming, “Why?!” He was startled by the sight as this was the first time emotions carried such images to him but he managed to keep her sleeping though he couldn't keep her that way for long. 

The technician finished injecting the last of the syringes into her arm as the Doctor broke the connection and started scanning her again, “She's starting to be stable, I need to get a bed to move her to the med bay.”

The Doctor sighed looking at the tech offering his hand , “Thank you” the tech grabbed it and then was caught in the surprise of the Doctor pulling him towards him and head butting him then putting him on the floor unconscious. “But I'll take care of it. Also there's your stupid guard for you when you wake up.” He promptly picked Izzie up and carried her through the corridors to the TARDIS and headed to the med bay.

After placing her on the bed he sat down next to her rubbing his face realizing he had cut his forehead from headbutting the medical technician. He took off the coat and hoodie placing it nearby him on the floor. “I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of you.” He put his fingertips on to her temples again closing his eyes making the connection again.

The Doctor looked around at the blue hued imagery of what looked to be a house. He could barely hear the crying of what sounded like a child, “Izzie?” He swiveled his head and torso around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from before realizing there was an upstairs to the house. He climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway coming to the door that the crying was coming from. “Izzie I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Can I come in? I can help.” 

The crying softened to sniffling as he heard footsteps coming to the door and the door handled wiggled and turned as the door opened a crack as a pair of blue tear soaked eyes peered out towards him. “You're like everyone else.” He crouched down to her eye level, “I know. I broke my promise. But there is this evil woman that did this to you not me.” He started to turn his head as he noticed a glimmer of red and orange before blacking out.

The Doctor pondered in the darkness that he was astounded that a human could do such a thing before his eyes came to before the adult version of Izzie that was outlined with red and orange fire holding him by the shirt on top of a fiery red and orange hued house. “No more lies!” He looked noticing that the clothing was very different to what she was wearing, a soldiers uniform.

“Never lied. Izabelle please. We're back on the TARDIS.”

“No we're on a roof with me about to drop you. See you lied!” The flames that outlined the form shot up for a moment.

“No! This is your mind! Whatever has happened to you in all those years has made this place for you. I met you as a child just before you knocked me out.”

The flames that outlined the fire version of Izzie started to grow smaller, he was getting to her.

Another form, one made of silver and in the clothing she was wearing back on the TARDIS appeared in the background behind the fire version of herself. “We're on the TARDIS?”

The Doctor was all quite astounded by the color imagery but had to stay at the task at hand, “Yes. The med bay. I don't know if you could tell but you were having trouble breathing, yes? You're feeling better?”

The silver version felt her chest and looked around , “Yes. How are we doing this?”

“Well normally it would just be dark, but I am a telepath. And as I said I broke my promise, I had to touch your temples to do this.” A quick flash and he felt like his was falling before a realization he was already on the ground and the silver form grabbing his shirt so he wouldn't fall backwards hard. He looked around at the never ending flat grey that surrounded the two then looked back to Izzie, “You were a soldier.”

Izzie shook her head as she let go of the Doctor and stood up, “Never finished the training. I was attacked one night, no one believed me till I tried...” she trailed off as her silver form tinted with blue.

He held up his hand to stop her in the the sentence, “Don't finish I get the idea.” He looked at her and then around, “This is amazing.”

“I think I can do something about the grey” she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as the scenery changed to a very bright moon lit night on a grassy hill. The silver flames outlining her silver form added to the light just a bit and were blowing around as the wind blew gently. “I always went to this place, when I was a kid. Never had many friends but my imagination ran wild. I know the moon is way too big but I left it alone. ” She looked to the Doctor who was sitting in the grass still looking up to her to which she sat down next to him running her hand through the grass blades. “There's going to be a lot of danger isn't there? That's why you've been with a lot of people haven't you?”

“Yes. I can get you a nice place to stay if you want to leave. It would be the least I could do.”

Izzie smiled and took his hand which her skin felt cool to the touch, “You've already done so much for me. And for what you've done I can only try to repay it in full. Also this is the reason why I liked dinner so much. I think the TARDIS knew too. The calming silence of night. Something I always needed when I moved to London it was too busy.” She leaned over and kissed the Doctor on the cheek, “I think you can break the connection now. I'll be asleep, we can have breakfast when I get up.”

He managed to look into her eyes before he came back into reality with tears in eyes taking a moment to process what all had just went on. After a few moments he picked Izzie up and went to her bed room to where the TARDIS opened it up for him revealing the new color scheme of the moonlit hill that they were on. He smiled as he put her into the sea of dark purple pillows that was her bed standing back up looking at her for a moment before exiting the room.

 

\------

 

The Doctor still in only his holey sweater and plad pants was in deep thought sitting in the chair on the second platform thinking over how such a person could do so much mental control it was a curiosity he was trying to find an answer for but was ending up at a dead end. He felt a presence and opened his eyes to Izzie in a hooded sweater and pajama pants sitting on the floor infront of him. “Hello, how are you feeling?”

Her hair was a mess and she was poking her fingers through the holes of the grating, “Sore and sick. I know I said breakfast but waking up to having to run to the bathroom I think we can hold off for a while.”

The Doctor nodded , “The end result of whatever they did to you. By the way what did they tell you or even ask you?”

“It's really a blur. Something about stealing? There was another Scottish sounding person there. Her voice is still pounding in my head.” She rubbed her face trying to wake herself up.

“Her name is Missy. She's another time lord and you do not want to ever trust her.”

Izzie groaned and laid back onto the floor curling up, “No kidding.”

The Doctor got up out of his chair and went over to her feeling her forehead, “You're a bit warm should get you back to bed. I'll give you something to help.”

He picked her up with her groaning in protest that she might hurl whatever in her stomach at him but carried her off anyway. After giving her something to ease the fever he ran a quick sonic over her and eyed the readings. She was fine but things did not add up in his mind not after Missys' appearance at the station.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this one.   
> Also color meanings blue= sadness, red= anger, purple= imagination, grey=neutral, silver is an interesting one; unbiased and compassionate with a mature sense of justice, it is fluid, emotional, sensitive and mysterious. It is soothing, calming and purifying. Its a more advanced grey with additional meanings.
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

After trying to get Izzies now raging fever to break the Doctor decided it was way out of his abilities and piloted the TARDIS to what he had always considered the greatest hospital in the universe. After getting her inside he hid inside the TARDIS politely hacking into the system to see what he might have missed scanner wise. He stood chewing away at his thumb for hours going over all the data before he heard a soft knock at the TARDIS door. He huffed turning off the screen and heading to the door opening it to reveal one of the cat nurses standing there.

“The female you brought in is fine. Whatever she was given and then the medication afterwards created a chemical reaction that caused the hyperthermia. Her system is clear of it now and she's resting. She will be released tomorrow, I can escort you to her room if you would like?” she purred out the information.

“Yes, thank you. “, he exited out of the TARDIS without bothering on grabbing his hoodie and walked with the sister to Izzies room. “That was it just a chemical reaction?”

The sister glanced at him as they transitioned through the hospital, “Yes. Unless you want to know of the old fractures, bruising to the back to her head which was recent and various other items that she has experienced then yes the cause of her illness was caused by the various medications having a reaction to one another.”

_Still doesn't explain what went on with the link._ He thought as they reached the room with the sister excusing herself. He went to the window once again chewing on his thumb in current thought. He then furrowed his brow as the sound of a vortex manipulator occurred behind him and a familiar giggle soon after.

“I'm interested that you didn't get rid of the tracker. Why is that?”

“Told you no more. This is your last chance.” He stood straighter putting his hands in his pockets.

“Or what dear? Make a grand speech? Or have whatever moth chewed through that sweater viciously go after me?” Missy waved her an arm about as she sarcastically mocked at his empty threat. “Granted my throat is still sore from you handling me rough but we both know I like it that way.”

The Doctor sighed, “Take her. Do whatever. Can't break me anymore than I am.”

Missy pouted and went over to Izzies bed waving what looked like another tracking device which caused a few beeps to happen soon after. “Nothing special with this one so I've just removed the tracker. I just wanted to see how you were doing. We'll be in touch Doctor. Bye!” And she flashed away.

He very audibly growled.  _What is she playing at? She has to know something but is playing stupid._

“Doctor?” Izzies weak voice broke the fury that was playing in his head, “Am I dreaming of cat people?”

He looked over and smiled for a moment, “No we'll talk about it tomorrow. Rest.”

“But... cats.”

“No buts. Sleep now.”

 

\------

 

Even after returning to the TARDIS Izzie slept for a week after only waking when the Doctor was making her drink a cup of soup twice a day and other minor things. The Doctor stood at the console looking at the monitor still trying to find any little spec of evidence that there was something wrong as he heard the TARDIS groan slightly and footsteps ever slowly going over the grating.

“Ugh she doesn't even let you sneak around here?” Izzie mumbled.

The Doctor turned around to her holding onto the railing in a hoodie,pajama pants and fuzzy slippers, minimal food and took much sleep can take its toll and she was visibly weak but struggled through it. “She has her reasons. Do you need a hand?”

“Hand, brain something just really out of it right now. But I wanna do this on my own.” She managed to make it to the co-pilots seat even though it took a grueling long time. “Cat people?”

The Doctor nodded turning back around turning the monitor off. “Best care there is.”

“I think I might have tried to hug one and pet her. I seriously hope they weren't offended.”

“You were delirious. I think they're used to it, for being nuns.”

Her eyes grew wide, “Cat nuns?! No wonder why they were wearing that stuff.” She laughed rubbing her face and then looked to him who seemed distant from the conversation, “You alright?”

He turned back around with a stern look on his face that confused Izzie, “Do you remember anything from the station till now. Any detail of it?”

Her face confused with her eyes switching back and forth as she tried to remember, “Just two guys picking me up and dragging me. Tried fighting then nothing really. Had the craziest dream out of it before I woke up and then the cats. A lot of blurry parts.” The confusion left her face as she curled up in the chair in recoil from the memory.

“Dream?” He cocked his head, “It didn't involve you holding me off the roof of a house would it?”

She slunk into her hoodie more, “Did I do that to you? Did I really do that to you? That wasn't a dream?”

The Doctor put his hands up towards her to get her to calm down, “No well yes, no. Not exactly in that manner. Telepathy; you understand that right?” She nods. “They gave you something and you were having trouble breathing. I didn't want your body to stress if you were to wake up. Usually when I make a connection it's just to what needs to be done but I could see, in a literal sense, all the anger from what happened that when I got onto the TARDIS I went back to find out what exactly happened.”

“And?”

“And what?” he straightened up putting his hands down to his sides.

“Ask the question. There's a question in there. I'm not dumb I could see it when I wobbled in here.” She waved a hand around.

He leaned down to her eye level, “Theres been only one other girl that could take her imagination and defeat monsters. But to have someone take emotion and put it into a reality where you can walk around in it physically, is the question. How? That much control isn't, shouldn't be, possible.”

“Maybe with all the crap I've had to go through that I can do it.” She started to get out of the chair holding onto the railing she starts to walk off, “Of course the male can't understand why a female can do things.”

“No! I don't mean it in that way. Stop.” He grabs her arm even though she can't run away not in her state.

She lets go of the railing helping her keeping her balance, “Then what do you mean before I attempt to punch your face, fail miserably and fall of the floor because that's what is going to happen.”

The Doctor let go of her arm to which Izzie was trying to very much keep her balance now, “Then you're going to punch me because humans don't have that capability. Not without help. It can happen but not yet.”

“So what?” She grabs the TARDIS console balancing herself clearly annoyed with how the conversation is going. “Just let me be me. Not some science experiment that washed up at your door. I let you be you, I didn't ask you 20 million questions on why an alien is in a blue box hitting up London for chicks.”

“I do not hit up London for 'chicks',” he flailed his arms out. “I'm just a very old idiot in a box.” He rubbed his face, turning away and then sighing at a slight revelation, “Gods I do pick up chicks in this box.”

Izzie starts to giggle.

“Though I did have male travelers so it was an equal opportunity 'snog box' as someone once put it,” he used quote fingers around snog box. Turning around he straightened up looking at her, “I'm sorry. But I must know the answers to things that are mysterious. Maybe I should let things be.”

“Yeah, well, I think you'll still come back to thinking about it anyway so I won't stop you completely.” Izzie smiled staring at the console section she was at trying to figure out what all the knobs and switches do. “But I will have to stop you because I'm hungry and about to fall over because I about to not keep myself standing.”

The Doctor went over to Izzie holding out his hands, “It's alright yes?” She nodded and he took a hold of her to help her balance as they walked to her room.

“I think you don't have to ask permission anymore. Will save the trouble.”

He looked down at her as they reached the room. “Are you sure?”

“Yes and you can even have the record player for a while.”

He helped her get into bed, “Sadly all the food I have is the soup I've been giving you. Maybe some toast? I might also have fruit, alien.”

“Haven't done this before have you?” Izzie giggled.

“Oh I have but they had items in the cupboard, I had go and get items. I didn't know what you might like.”

“As long as you don't overload me with food I think I can handle it.”

 

 

\------

 

 

It took a week for things to get back to normal, Izzie walked into the console room wearing sneakers, jeans a tshirt and an opened dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. The Doctor happened to have the record player on the work desk currently in the middle of David Bowie's Starman, with the Doctor pondering over a book at his little library.

Izzie giggled thinking to herself, _Of course, very fitting._ She waited till the song was finished before trying her best to flip the vinyl over and starting up the first song on that side, Lady Stardust. He turned around around closing the book in his one hand and lightly tossing it in the chair nearby, leaned against the railing and looked down to Izzie. She turned the record player volume down a bit, clasped her hands behind her back and smiled slightly to him, “Enjoying?”

“Yes of course. I see you're feeling better?”

She nodded then looks a little nervous before she started talking, “I was, uh, thinking. You know how you were talking about the telepathic link you did to me and I thought it was a dream?” He nodded. “I was wondering if you could do it again? If it's the same when I'm not blacked out.”

He raised an eyebrow, “You bring up a good question. I don't know why I thought about it before. Come up here and sit.” He went over to the leather chair taking the book out of it swiveling it to her letting her sit down before swiveling it back. He gets on his knees down infront of her, “Now because you're aware of everything you're going to have to let me in, it just doesn't happen.” Izzie blushes and giggles while the Doctor has a serious look on his face, “Behave.”

“Sorry, I get nervous I giggle.”

“Yes well, just close your eyes,” he put his fingers gently onto her temples and tried to start the link but she was blocking. “You're blocking.”

“Sorry... I think honestly I don't know about this.”

“Stop trying to think,” he tried again when she seemed to relax but still nothing. “Well at least I know you have a bank vault for a mind.”

“C-can I try something? Nothing bad but let me know if I'm over-stepping here.” She doesn't really wait for a answer before putting her hands on his forearms. She pauses for a moment before sliding her hands up pushing his sleeves back just a bit setting her fingers right on the inside of his wrists and her thumb on the back of his hands. The Doctor gave her a curious look and swallowed as it did feel awkward but was giving into his curiosity. “Try again.”

They both open their eyes to looking at each other, the Doctor looking as he was and Izzie in her silver color form with a white void surrounding them.

Izzie looked around not noticing her hands yet as she let go of the Doctor, “Well this is anti-climatic.”

“Because you're at peace. Psychology, colors have a meaning to your inner self. Though you should see yourself I think that is more interesting.”

She gasped as she looked at her hands, “I'm like the Silver Surfer. It's a character in a comic book by the way,” she felt her hands.

“Not a fan of comic books.”

“Oh would you like a description of him you might be interested.”

The Doctor shrugged, “Go ahead.”

“So he's pretty much an alien that rides around on a surfboard working for a villain called Galactus the world devourer. He gave up his freedom to serve him to save his planet. To find other worlds that can satisfy this guys hunger. And the silver coating on him is the power cosmic , yes I know you're rolling your eyes but that is what its called. Galactus gave it to him and its pretty much the ultimate power.”

The Doctor stood there watching her with his hands in his pockets. “I might have to start reading these. It's better than making a movie called Alien.”

“So um why aren't you like this or whatever color you would be.”

“Probably because I'm just a guest. This is your head.”

“Right I must have been more knowledgeable when knocked out. I should, uh, change the scenery too.”

The Doctor smiled, “Take your time. That hill could work the one where you always thought about as a child.”

She closed her eyes straining to pull the thought through and sighs, “Ugh. I must really be at peace. Won't change.”

He grabbed her hand in surprise, the tips of the flames outlining her turn a light shade of pink, and the scenery managed to change to the grassy hill at night, this time an Oak tree has been added near the two of them with a tire swing. “Thought that might help,” the Doctor smiled and looked behind him noticing the tree, “the tree is new though.”

Her mouth is slightly open in surprise trying to form words at what just happened. She squeezed the Doctors hand as he tried to step away to look at the tree. She then looked to him with an odd look on her face and walked to him putting her free hand on his chest. He grabbed her hand as a strange feeling was coming over him, “Stop.” She lifted her hand off, “Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I think we should break.”

They both open their eyes back on the TARDIS the Doctor pulling his fingers from her temples while Izzies hands were still grasping on his wrists. “Red and gold,” Izzie looked into his eyes.

“What?”

“I think I did something.” She closes her eyes, “I can see and feel all the power and anger,” she opened her eyes back up looking at him with concerned face,” Why do you bury the sadness?”

“Because the last person that I considered a friend, more than a friend, died. I can't do that again. Not after that.”

“Then why am I here?”

“Because I lie. Even to myself. Give myself hope maybe? That the universe can repay me, though I think I already used that card, more than once in fact.”

“I ran into your TARDIS. You could have just left me there.” She ran her thumbs over the back of his hands and took one of hands she gently kissed his knuckles before letting go of him letting out a sigh. The Doctor looked at her in surprise. “I'm going to take a nap.” She got up and shuffled past him and went to her room burying herself in her bed.

She dreamt herself sitting on the moonlit hill just enjoying herself till she heard someone behind her. “I kind of hope I'm not dreaming of you.”

“I still don't understand why you have so many pillows,” the Doctor sat down next to Izzie.

She laughed and then looked at him, “So … in my bed.”

“Maybe. You don't know.”

“Sorry, I'm going to be honest. You probably have this happen before, people falling for you. Though I think my situation its just what has happened to me. But I will behave.”

“Yes.”They look at each other when he says that and then he stands up, “I have some things to do, we'll go someplace tomorrow. Have a good sleep.” He walks off and disappears.

 

 

\------

 

 

Izzie woke up taking a shower and changed her clothes though pretty much wearing the same thing; pants, tshirt and an unbuttoned dress shirt over top. She walked out seeing the Doctor, in his red velvet suit, fiddling with the console absent mindedly.

“I was wondering when you would get up. I think I shouldn't have come in last night, made you sleep for a while.”

“Well I'm here and I'm pretty sure somewhere there's a grassy hill lit up. Just not by a crazy large moon.” She blushed hard, she needed to behave. “Sorry.”

“Oh I don't know. I've been such a grouchy old man for a while now. A little,” he looks at her holding a finger to emphasize the point, “just a little flirting could be alright.”

“Of course sir” She giggled.

He frowned, “No we won't go there. Though saying I was President of Earth I think I can let it slide.”

“When was this?”

“You wouldn't know about it. But depending on what goes on you'll meet UNIT soon enough. That person on the mobile when we were on Mars, Kate Stewart, the head of UNIT. Even dealt with her dad on several occasions.”

“I think I'm going to be surprised a lot. Especially when there was a President of Earth, that YOU were him, you are an alien and no one knew.” She nods to herself, “Yeah that's going to happen.”

“So!” the Doctor stood up and went over to the numpad and started entered, “Figured we go somewhere less dangerous. And a little less in the future.”

He pulled the lever setting the TARDIS off and then flings it back as the TARDIS lands. Going over to the screen he looks at where they have landed, “Evidently we're in Boston, 1900s. Think the TARDIS is fancying America for you.”

They exited the TARDIS finding themselves just around the corner from the city fair going on. They strolled casually through till they were stopped by a male and female pair that looked like twins with the male with a chalkboard on him with tally marks on the heads side of the board. “Excuse me sir if you could flip this coin for us, we're doing an experiment.” The female held up an American silver dollar towards the Doctor. The Doctor flips the coin and reveals it to be tails. The couple looks at each other bewildered, taking the coin they both say, “Thank you.” Izzie looked just as bewildered as the other two but pushed the thought away as she and the Doctor went off, until she turned back around noticing the couple was gone.

“Ummm Doctor?” Izzie touched the Doctors arm momentarily to make sure she was getting his attention. “Do the words life imitates art mean anything to you?”

“Yes of course. Why?”

“I think I just had a deja vu moment that I experienced with a video game with that couple.”

“What, them? Science and mathematics were still very new in this age they were probably going over probability statistics.”

“And then just vanishing in thin air?”

The Doctor arched an eyebrow turning around seeing that indeed the couple were no where to be found, “They probably moved with a grouping. It's fine.”

“I dunno... “ She looked at the Doctor with a concerning look.

They finally ended up sitting with a crowd watching the baseball game, more like Izzie was slightly watching and the Doctor trying to make sense of the game. They stayed around afterwards while the band at the nearby bandstand played till Izzie started to yawn.

“Think we should be heading back to the TARDIS.” she took a hold of the Doctors hand.

“What about the fireworks? I'm pretty sure there's always fireworks for your Independence day or whatever you call it.”

She nods, “I don't want you carrying me to the TARDIS though.”

“Fair enough. Actually, thats a great idea. To the TARDIS!” He grins getting up and almost yanking Izzie up to as they hurry themselves back to the TARDIS. They rush in with the Doctor throwing the lever down and back up again quickly and runs back to opening both doors showing 1900s Boston below. “In the TARDIS and fireworks!”

She smiles and sits on the ledge with the Doctor following suit.

“Izabelle, I'm going to ask you an odd question.”

She looked over to him, “Okay...”

“You don't happen to like making souffles now do you?”

She shook her head noticing a little glimmer of sadness in the Doctors face, “Why? Do you like them?”

He looked down towards the fireworks popping off below them, “No it was just the other day when you kissed my hand.” He paused sighing,”Just a silly question that's all.”

Izzie took the Doctors hand holding it as she joined him in watching the fireworks, “Better than just 'snogging' you outright yes?”

He smiled, “Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very interesting coincidence happen with this chapter. (Spoilers if you haven't watched Face the Raven) As soon as I saw the Doctor kiss Claras hand I flipped out as I had done the reverse in this story before the episodes UK airing. I did add a line in the paragraph containing it, but it and the section around it are pretty much untouched for when I wrote it.
> 
> Also about those "twins" Yes. They are to represent the Lutece twins from Bioshock Infinite. :) Thought it would be a cute include.
> 
> Also gets fluffy a bit I'm so trying to not go that route.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzie in her pajamas ran to the console room when she heard the front doors open, letting in a giant thunderous roar and what sounded like a furnace roar right after, then the door slam shut muffling most of the sound. “Doctor?!” She looked at what looked like smoke coming from the front door and as she finally rounded the handrails she noticed the Doctor smoldering in his black suit breathing heavily against the door. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Quite. The dragon though is quite upset.” He grinned running to the console flipping a few levers turning the shields on.

“Did you just say dragon?” She eyed his smoldering suit. “Like fire-breathing dragon?”

“No I just rolled around a fire and upset a million bees.” He looked to her and rolled his eyes. “Yes, dragon, and I know you want to look but she's really peeved and the shields alone won't block the fire.”

“What did you take?”

“Take what?”

She stared at him like the idiot he sometimes was,“Doctor we talked about Dungeons and Dragons. The game? In my experience dragons are mad if you steal their eggs or treasure, or have a stupid dwarf shove an axe up ones nose.” The Doctor looked at Izzie oddly at the last part, “Yes, my friends were stupid. Especially when the axe could shoot water. Visual that.” She grinned and chuckled a bit. “And the only axe in this place is your guitar, I think you took something.”

_Finally someone gets the axe fighting joke_ , he thought smiling. “Oh I do have actual axes in here but I didn't want to wake or kill the dragon. Till her children smelled me.”

Izzie tried to hide the laugh building up inside her, it was all starting to sound like her romps in D&D with her friends. After calming down she went to him looking him over, “Seriously are you alright? And tell me what did you take?”

“Yes flame retardant pants, went in prepared just not expecting her to have a clutch of eggs that wanted to eat me. And I had to steal this,” he held up a baseball sized black orb before pocketing it, “because if that went off it would have imploded the planet.”

“So you just put it in your pocket.”

“It's safe.”

She just shook her head in disbelief, “I'm going back to bed. Please don't implode the TARDIS.”

“Why not? Might be fun.” He smiled.

She groaned, flailing her arms up in defeat, turning around walking back to her room.

She tossed and turned for a while trying to go back to sleep, especially when the TARDIS started up traveling again just when she was about to drift back to sleep. Then once again she started to drift off she heard her door creak open, “You have crap timing.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you had gone to bed like you said.”

“Nope just can't will myself to sleep like other people I know.” She rolled over to where she was face into the pillows. After a moment she lifted her head, “Wait I moved my records out there, why are you in here?”

He sheepishly looked down at the floor and mumbled something.

“Use your big boy words Doctor,” she rolled over and scooted to one side of the bed.

“I think you have an idea.”

“If it does involve sitting my bed, I would ask you to change. Not going to have dragon breath on my bed.”

“Oh right,” he looked at himself and scurried away.

While he is off changing Izzie wiggles around making a new spot in the bed of pillows but gives up wondering why she is even bothering with this thought of him sitting in her bed and scooted back into the hole she made already and curled up with a near body length pillow finally drifting off.

She woke up stretching squeezingwhat she had thought was a pillow but suddenly felt bones and grunt of pain which caused her to sit up looking up to the Doctor, in his holey sweater and plaid pants, who she just squeezed very tightly, “Oh my god I didn't think you would come back. Why are you in my bed?”

“Well after being buried in a pile of gold for 2 hours I figured out why you have these many pillows.”

Izzie rubbed her eyes still sitting in bed, “Cause I like pillows.”

“You're nesting.”

She looked at him in half a daze, “What?”

“Okay I'm using that term wrongly.”

“Well I'm not a dragon.”

He pulled her back down, “I meant you want a safe place. Covered by all your treasure. You treasure sleep it was the only thing that was valuable to you.”

“So does that mean you're mine now? Cause you're in my treasure pile.” She giggles.

The Doctor smiles slight, “Only if you don't roast me.”

“Too stringy.”

“Thanks.”

She shifted to look up to the Doctor, “Speaking of which are we still getting blasted by the dragon?”

He shook his head , “No I moved us when you made me change. We're just floating around.”

Izzie reached out grabbing the Doctors hand pulling it up on his torso and held onto it. “You have cold hands, is that why you're dressed up like its winter all the time?”

“Lower body temperature. As I said long list of things different between you and me.”

“So do you watch me just sleep?”

“Making sure you're alright.”

She pats his hand before grasping it again running her thumb over his knuckles looking at his thin fingers, “I am alright.” A few moments of TARDIS humming silence pass before she pipes up , “So where to today?”

“Here.”

She sits back up, “That's not like you. I see you working on something or reading or we go out and help together.”

“It's just one day.”

“You're not dying are you?” She put her hand on his chest feeling his hearts beat. He gently wrapped his fingers around her forearm and shook his head.

“It's a time machine, taking a day off here won't cause the universe to suddenly explode and become an endless void.”

She looks at him oddly making various faces of confusion.

“I don't think I've seen so many faces before when one is in thought. Have you developed a fault?”

“I think I'm gonna have to question if you have a fault. Seriously, Doctor what is wrong?”

“Just lay down.”

“Not tired.”

“Can I just enter your mind?” He looked a tad sheepishly as he said it.

“Was that it? You take 5 minutes and all you had to do was go 'Hey I want to romp around here.'”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Not romping.”

She laid back down and the doctor took his free hand, as his other arm was under Izzie, and touched her temple.

The both looked at each other in a white room Izzie wasn't in her normal colored form as she had been before just a bland tshirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

The Doctor cracked a small smile, “So you figured it out?”

“I don't really dream anymore. I mean I can, just doesn't end up giving me a good time.” She looked around while her hands were clasped behind her back. “So what did you want to try to do?”

“Well I was going to try to help you figure all of this out but you've seemed to do it on your own.” He frowned.

She grinned , “I figured out a lot of things in 2 months. Time can run slower here or be the same as the outside and there's another thing.” She grinned and ran up to him shoving him hard making him stumble back , “TAG!”

The Doctor regained his balance noticing they're now in a playground and a girl around 8 years old, that oddly looks like a younger Izzie, is in front of him, “Oh good it worked! Come on silly!” She ran off giggling.

“What..worked?” His voice was different quite younger. “Impossible,” he looked down at himself being visibly shorter and definitely childish in form. He pulled his hair down which still retained its curly locks showing that they were a deep brown, “Awww still not ginger.” He suddenly got giddy like all the energy of being a kid was exploding inside him and he started chasing Izzie around the playground.

They spent what seemed like hours running around, sliding down the slides being kids. They finally rested swinging slightly on the swings.

“Now this was a good day.” Izzie smiled looking at the Doctor as he was staring at his feet. “You alright?” He got up and ran over to her hugging her with her putting her arms around him in return. They let go of the grasp, both of them back to their adult selves, “Enjoyed that did you?”

The Doctor was visibly teary eyed as he nodded.

“Oh come here.” She opened her arms for him and he took the offer as he embraced her again his head buried into her shoulder silently weeping. “I hope I didn't do anything wrong.” He shook his head and she giggled slightly as she ran her hands over his back in comfort.

Izzie was suddenly surprised as the connection broke and watched the Doctor getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. She paused for a moment before rushing after him and watched him pacing around the console room chewing his thumb in thought. “Doctor are you sure you're alright? I'm sorry to have surprised you like...” she was interrupted mid sentence as he rushed up to her taking her face into his hands and kissing her deeply for a moment.

“Thank you.”

She fumbled on words as he backed away and went back staring at the console and chewing his thumb.

“Okay,” she said in a surprised high tone once the words were finally able to come out, “not expecting that. I think I'll be in my room now. Yeah.” She nodded and rushed back to her room.

 

 

\------

 

 

It was a few days later before they bothered being in the same room as each other.

Izzie started up first nervously, “Hi.”

“Hello” The Doctor replied without any emotion starring at the monitor.

“Where to today?”

“I don't know.”

Izzie stood there worried she had done something horribly wrong, “If I struck a nerve or something I can go.”

“Words, in any dialect, can not describe it.”

Izzie nodded, “Ah alright I'll just go hole up into my room.”

“That's why I went with a kiss. I'm upset that I did that to you.”

“Don't be. I think it was fitting in the surprise category especially with what I had just done for you.”

The Doctor nods slowly in thought then looks to Izzie, “Just don't expect anymore of those kind of surprises.”

She smiled,“Never.”

The Doctor perked up and grinned devilishly, “So! Back to the future?”

“The movie or literally going to the future?” She mentally kicked herself for that one.

“This is a TARDIS not a delorean. So, yes, going to the future.”

Izzie blushed, “Yeah sorry had a silly moment there. And yes that would be fun.”

 

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor, with his hoodie and coat now on, and Izzie walked out of the back corridor where the TARDIS was parked and looked around the fancier market place of this space station.

The Doctor pointed up, “We're in a ringed station with a very lovely view.”

She giggled and hopped in joy a little then jumped in place a little, “Never noticed this the last time. Artificial gravity feels weird.”

The Doctor looked at Izzie odd and stepped around testing the gravity himself, “You're right. It shouldn't feel this off.” Grinning he took her hand and starts dragging her in a random direction,”Now we're getting somewhere.”

The reached a security area the Doctor reached into his jacket pulling out the psychic paper showing it to the guard on duty. “I'm the Doctor and this is my assistant Izzie, have you had any problems with your artificial gravity?”

The man looked relieved and leaned across the desk whispering , “I'm glad someone is finally looking into this. Engineering states that nothings wrong but sometimes there are pockets where people fly off or just get crashed to the floor.” He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, “Had a market stall crushed to the floor during the night a few days back. Luckily it was closed but the sound it made was horrifying.”

Izzie looked a little scared, “The sound of the crushing or was there another sound?”

“Come into the office here, I'll show you the footage.” They all go into a small room filled with security monitors as the guard pulls up the relative data on the main monitor in the center. “The camera got knocked out of alignment during the night. Engineering wasn't online so of course not going to fix the problem till the morning.” He pressed a button starting the footage. The camera was focused on another closed stall to which the sound of a high pitched whine and loud metallic crushing was heard.

The Doctor furrowed his brow, “Repeat it till I say to stop.”

Izzie winced as the whining sound was grating on her ear drums but found relief once the Doctor paused the video himself.

“Gravity bombs are tricky things. Especially the ones that are home made, they leave pockets of anti-gravity or a severe case of gravity where ever they sit for long periods of time.”

The guard looked speechless, “That's impossible we have an active weapon scan. The only people here with weapons are us and we check them out.”

“That's why I said home made. Someone knows the system.”

Izzie nervously piped in, “Anyone been calling off sick lately? Security and Engineering wise?”

The guard brought up a list on the monitor , “Todd Zola, Engineer. Family ring 2, section 3. Been called off sick since the incidents, injury. I'll escort you to the residence.”

They entered a service elevator and started to head down as Izzie leaned up against one side of the elevator. She looked around as things started to become blurry, “H-how long does it take to get to the other ring?”

The guard keeps facing towards the doors when he replies, “5 minutes.”

The Doctor looked over to her who was now struggling to stand and reaches out to her, “Move from there Izabelle, quickly!” He grabbed onto her as she clearly tried to move from the gravity pocket and managed to yank her out as the inner wall sheered down to the floor exposing the exterior of the elevator. The guard stunned slammed on buttons to get the elevator to stop at the nearest area. They all rushed out as the elevator was slowly imploding itself.

Izzie was shaking in the Doctors arms, “W-we know he took this elevator.” She weakly pointed at it as it fell down the elevator shaft. The Doctor hugged her gently to make sure nothing was broken and just glad that she was safe.

The guard was still in disbelief by what had happened and looked at the two, “Is she alright?”

“Nothing broken, though the sudden high gravity and snapping back to normal is going to make her loopy. Are we almost there?” The guard nodded to the Doctor as he sat Izzie on a bench and a trash bin nearby that she was now retching into. The Doctor grimaced, “Might need a moment.” The guard started to look green before turning away with the Doctor following him. “How long has this been happening? And I mean the gravity issues, not my friend reliving this mornings breakfast.” Izzie groans in protest behind the two.

The guard swallowed back whatever lunch was trying to work its way up, “Almost 3 weeks. There's only been around 6 incidents near other market stalls the last being an actual market stall 3 days ago.”

“Have they been random or timed?”

“Every 2 days. The stall though was 3 days.”

“Failed attempts,” he turned around to see Izzie hunched over looking to the floor, “Izzie! Are you feeling better?”

“Still dizzy..”

“Going from high to low gravity in the matter of seconds will do that.” He carefully helps her up looking back to the guard, “Lead the way.”

Izzie finally regained some of her stability as they neared the room but a familiar ringing was driving her mad, “Doctor I think I hear that whine from in the video.”

He nods, “I do too. Which door is it dough boy?” The guard double takes at the name calling but points to the door. “Stay back.” The Doctor walks cautiously up to the door as he pulls out his sonic from his jacket and knocks on the door.

The door opens slightly with a female nervously answering the door. His ears picked up on heavy breathing and struggling in the background before smiling greeting the woman , “Hi I was just wondering where your husband is. The one with the gravity bomb he's trying to defuse behind this door.” He barged in with the woman in complete shock but pointing towards the bathroom. “STOP you'll set it off!” He heard the whine wind up, a loud gasp right and bones crushing as he rounded the corner seeing the gravity bomb was an implosion device strapped to the mans chest.

The woman screamed trying to run to her husband but was stopped by the Doctor, “No don't look. You shouldn't look.” He managed to get her outside where Izzie and the guard were with Izzie taking her from the Doctor.

“Who owned that stall?”

The guard stuttered getting yelled at by the Doctor with a booming , “Who?!”

“O-orson Mundon. Antiques but rumors he was smuggling and black mailing other sellers.”

The doctor flung his arm in the air, “Why does it always have to be antique dealers?” He looked to Izzie who was having a conversation with a still distraught wife. “Please ask her why her husband was doing this.”

“Already did. They moved here and got their jobs because of that Mundon guy. The market had enough of the black mailing so he made Todd start scaring them with the bombs.”

The wife stepped out of Izzies hold and looked to the Doctor, “We had enough too, we didn't think that his goons would strap a bomb to his chest. But I didn't realize Todd had made those too.”

“Yes difficult to diffuse once on the creators ..” the Doctor was cut off as the woman slapped him hard. “OW!”

“I didn't know that we signed our lives away to do this! We just wanted a normal life.”

Izzie glared at the Doctor with her arms crossed before she went back to the woman , “You wouldn't know where he met this guy?”

“2 decks below in the water treatment area.”

The Doctor looked to the guard, “How do we get there? Because you're not going to let her go into that room.”

“Emergency stair exit take it down. Alarm won't sound.”

Izzie and the Doctor ran heading to the water treatment area seeing 3 guys eyeing the devices.

“Whens Orson gonna bring them? I don't like how these things leak.” One of the goons nervously spoke.

The Doctor spoke up pointing his sonic to one of the devices making it start to slowly whine , “You're not going to be black mailing anyone else. Put them down and take the first ship in a sun.” They quickly fled and the Doctor grabbed the device that was whining and shut it off.

Izzie spoke his name behind him, “We can discuss my bedside manner later Izabelle.”

“DOCTOR! There's a problem.”

He heard the sound of a laser pistol spool up and turned around seeing the guard deactivating the holo mask on him. “Thank you for giving me the wife. I still needed someone to do my dirty work. Give me the devices.”

The Doctor picked up the mass of bombs and promptly shoved them at Orson to which a familiar whine started and he put the bundle down showing one attached to Orsons chest. “NO! Help me!”

“Not so fun now is it?” The Doctor frowned pointing his sonic at the device making it wind up and down.

“STOP! I'll do anything. Stop!”

The Doctor went up to him and sonic'd the chest plate some more while its whine was still constant, “Run. Run to the nearest ship you can find. This will deactivate when it senses an airlock. And then I hope you know of a good engineer because it will explode if you take it off yourself. 5 minutes.”

Orson lost the color in his face as he ran.

Izzie stood there in shock, “Doctor. You didn't have to kill him!”

“Oh I didn't. It's deactivated. It will give him a good shock though if he doesn't do what I say.”The Doctor leaned down and grabbed the rest of the devices shoving them in an airlock on their way back to the TARDIS.

 

\------

 

Izzie looked at the Doctor as the TARDIS sailed through the time vortex. “Is this what you always do? I mean I know we've been other places but we didn't have a mystery on our hands.”

The Doctor looked up from the console, “I help people.”

“Someone died!”

“Story of my life.” He threw the lever back down but the TARDIS sounded no thud so they were just once again drifting in space. “I would have loved to save the pudding brain and his wife from their misfortune. But you have to live with the consequences of your actions.”

Izzie walked away as the statement hit a little too close to home. “I'm going to bed.”

“Izabelle!” He sighed realizing what he just said. He mumbled under his breath , “Stupid.”

He went to her room which the TARDIS moved from its normal spot, evidently she was upset at him as well. He growled and made his way through the ship finally landing at her door 5 minutes later.

He steps into the room just as she is exiting the shower putting on her tshirt luckily she was wearing pajama bottoms already.

“Sorry didn't realize you were...” the Doctor quickly looked away and got cut off by her.

“No you don't realize.”

“I can't save everyone.”

She starts tearing up raising her voice,“Then you should have made Orson implode.”

“And then what? Cheer that the bad guy is dead? That his blood is on my hands? No. Never”

Izzie sighed looking away from the Doctor. “I'm sorry. I'm stupid.”

“We all make mistakes. Some larger than others.”

“Will there be dragon watching tonight?” She sniffled.

“Possibly. Good night.” The Doctor smiled and exited the room closing the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally some more real doctor. Though I feel its gonna go the fluffy route. Trying to keep this cannon as long as possible. Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

He never really went into her room on consecutive nights but something pulled on him to do so, apart from the flirtatious nature of her question before he left her room earlier. Luckily the TARDIS put her room back where it originally was and he slowly opened the door as he normally did to check to see if she was sleeping. As per the norm her feet and the top of her tousled hair were sticking out of their respective ends of the pillows that were covering her. The room was dark save for the starry night sky scattering the ceiling gently lighting the room. He stood there for a moment wondering if he could sneak into the dragons nest again like the night before or just view from afar as he had always done.

_Only 2 months, 2 weeks, 3 days and 11 hours, a new record for having feelings for someone,_ his 10 th incarnation piped up in his head.

“Shut up. We all know we wouldn't let some pudding brain keep doing that to her.” He talked back in hushed tones.

_You know what it is going to do to you when she leaves, or worse yet dies, dies like Clara,_ his 4 th incarnation joins the fray.

“Shut up.” His voice was a little louder and took a look towards the bed as Izzie rolled around.

_Yet she's a mystery, yes?_ His previous self spoke up with a grinned tone in the voice.

A slight groan came from him as he turned his gaze from her bed and leaned back a little in frustration with his hands in his pockets. She was, there was no denying it and he did love a good mystery.

_Don't hold back this time around,_ his 10 th self said in ending.

His gaze returned to the bed now seeing Izzie sitting up and rubbing her eyes, “Who were you talking to?”

“I am sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep.”

“Come here time lord. You woke the dragon up.”

A smile started to crawl onto his face, a hand clenches his chest and the other arm reaches out to her as he walks towards the bed, “Alas, I must succumb to her grasp. I forgot to wear my flame retardant clothing.”

Izzie giggled and then snorted.

The Doctor stopped right before the bed as he watched her now ensnared by a giggle fit that was caused by the snort, “Oh something has amused the dragon! Now is the perfect time to flee!” He turned around playfully and started to pretend run away. She managed to grab his hand almost falling out of the bed as she calmed down from her laughter.

“Stay with me.”

Those words, tugged at his hearts and he squeezed her hand, “Always,” he whispered. Pausing for a moment making sure no tears were visible he turned around climbing into bed with her. He got comfortable before realizing something was under him to which he reached behind him and pulled out a small stuff toy in the shape of a lobster. “Why do you have a comical lobster in your bed?”

Izzie curled up against the Doctor covering herself with a thin blanket, “I could ask you the same about that squirrel you dismantled.”

“Touché.” He put the lobster up above their heads and settled a hand onto her back over top the blanket. “I forgot to ask you, though I was upsetting you, how are you feeling? As I said sudden change in gravity can take its toll.”

Izzie was running a finger around one of the holes in his sweater near his lower ribcage, “Small headache still but I'll live.”

He took he other hand placing the back of it against her forehead making sure she was 'fine', temperature was normal, and he trailed his fingers down her face and arm to her hand and grasped it gently.

“Arguing with yourself on whether or not the slightly flirtatious 2000 year old time lord should step it up a notch with a human, hmm?”

“How did you know?”

“I was up before you came into the room.” She shifted closer, “plus a groan of that type isn't hard to mishear. I'm not desperate, not anymore, grown out of that. If I go before anything of importance happens and I was happy, then I was happy.”

The Doctor sat up, with Izzie looking at him confused and worried slightly as he paused for moments on end before taking his coat and hoodie off, even taking off the holey sweater to the tshirt that was underneath it all before taking her into a hug laying back down on their sides.

“Hopefully I didn't break your armor.”

“Needs to be repaired. Too much damage.”

Izzie smiled slightly with some sadness behind it, “I'm sure there's something here that can fix it.” She yawned shortly after that.

“You should sleep.”

She nodded and rolled over moving his arms around so the one was under her neck and the other on her waist.

“Shouldn't hide your face from me...”

She moved her head in confusion, “Not hiding. I'm getting comfortable. Plus note; I like this whole temperature difference. I get warm when I sleep.” She rubs his arm that is around her waist.

“Because you're trapping your body heat underneath a blanket and pillows.”

“Yeah well that's why my feet stick out, gets hot during the night and if I make it too cold, it get too cold even with a blanket.”

He mentally shook his head and kissed the back of her head, “Sleep.”

Izzie closed her eyes, feeling the heart beats against her chest, “That won't be a problem.” and drifted off shortly after.

 

 

\------

 

 

“Ow, ow,” Izzie winced as the Doctor pulled some moderately sized thorns from her back as she sat backwards in the copilots seat. “You could have picked the... OW … non-thorn bush route.”

“This is why I wear a coat and not just 2 shirts.” He pulled the last of the thorns out, “I couldn't exactly expect a giant thorn bush when we rolled down that cliff. I would think you would be more than happy to be away from the massive mob of angry natives who wanted to spear us.”

“YES! Of course, only because you accidentally called someones mom a chicken!”

“She looked like one.”

Izzie put her head down against the back of the chair groaning, “Do you insult people often?”

A various combination of Yes and Nos rang off in his head from all his incarnations. “Still undecided on that.” He runs her hands over her back double checking if he removed all the thorns. “All done.”

“I am going to change.” She gets up and points to the Doctor , “You're going to take us somewhere where we won't be injured, maimed, imploded, speared, killed or anything else that I might have forgotten. Please. I do like the adventure I just don't want to be running all the time.” And promptly walked to her room.

She heard the thud of the TARDIS go off multiple times while she was changing and it peaked her curiosity if the Doctor couldn't make up his mind or the TARDIS was taking him somewhere where he didn't want to go.

She put on a new pair of jeans and just a tshirt this time, since she can always grab a jacket if needed now and headed back to the console room noticing a blue hue emanating from the doorway. She entered and saw that the lights in the room were dimmed all the way down and the Doctor leaning against the doors which both were wide open, hands in his pockets, looking out into space wearing what they both agreed to as the 'magicians outfit'.

“Doctor?”

He motioned her over to the doors and her gaze set upon a very large light blue star off in the distance. “I can't always guarantee not running. The TARDIS usually likes to send me where I need to go, even if I'm the one that caused the event in the first place. But she'll usually agree with me when I want to see sights like this blue super giant. Can you imagine this star is hotter than sol itself?”

“Really?”

He nods, “Not by much but yes. Plus the solar winds from it are immense that's why we're not closer, would be like a ship in a storm. You can feel the breeze.”

“Didn't think there was a breeze in space.” She put her hand out just outside of the doors feeling the actual breeze that was going on.

“TARDIS shields translate it out. It's more of a radiation energy breeze. Don't worry we're safe, you won't grow an extra limb.”

“So where did you go before here? There was a lot of landing.”

“Was getting some takeaway. Also that rainbow fruit you seem to enjoy. The vendor we had been using ran out so I had difficulty finding it.”

Izzie turned around looking at the paper bag and a basket full of fruit on the copilots seat. “Ooh! Thank you, was starving.” She rushed over grabbing 2 small round golf ball sized rainbow tie-dyed pieces of fruit bringing it back over to the doors. “You're not going to have anything?”

“Oh I did. Made sure the fruit was fresh.”

She shakes her head, “You're like a crazy stringy camel. Don't need to eat or sleep for days and even then I don't see you eat much.” She holds out one towards him, “Amuse me, even if it's just this one time.”

He let a sly smile pass his lips as he removed one of his hands from his pockets taking the fruit Izzie offered and took a sizable bite out of it, “There. Amused?”

She nodded nibbling at her own fruit then she giggled, “I feel like I'm always under dressed when you wear that suit or the red one.”

The Doctor popped the rest of the fruit in his mouth finishing it off. “Just dressing to impress that's all.”

Izzie nodded almost finished with her own fruit, “You don't have to impress me. Think that's already been established.” She went over, popping the tiny piece of fruit left into her mouth, and pressed herself against the Doctor, “Care to amuse me again?”

The Doctor smiled, “I wouldn't want to eat all the fruit.”

She gently rubbed her face against his chest feeling the fabric of his clothes, “Not the fruit.”

“Izabelle,” he took hold of her shoulders gently pulling her away, “This is a line I have to draw for now. I hope you understand.”

Her face saddens but nods, “Sorry, blame it on the hormones.”

“I will.” He leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

Izzie blushes beet red, “Thank you for this and the food, I'll go eat in my room. I'll let you be.” She left his hold taking the bag of takeaway and a small handful of fruit with her to her room. As she entered her room and closed the door she lightly tapped herself in the forehead with her fruit laden hand, “Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

It was sometime she was relaxing in her overly large chair, after finishing her slightly cold meal and the fruit she managed to grab before there came a knock on the door. “Come in.”

The Doctor opened the door dressed back into his normal hoodie ensemble, “I want to apologize.”

“What for? I made the statement of not rushing head first into things and then there I am doing it anyway.”

“Let's just say when you mentioned hormones you're right. I knew and yet wore the suit that I know you fancy.”

She looked at him confused,“What do you mean you knew?”

He cleared his throat and half pointed scratched his nose.

She once again turned beet red, “Ooooooh. Oh god.”

“It's a blessing and curse at times.” He put his hands in his pockets , “I do respect your privacy in this matter. So if you don't want me around all you have to do is say so.”

She smirks, “As long as you don't do anymore teasing you'll be fine. Besides I'll need your cold hands.”

“I can lower my body temperature.”

“You're teasing...”

“Sorry.”

 

 

\------

 

 

They arrived back in victorian London during mid morning as Madame Vastra had urgent need for the Doctors assistance. They entered the tea room, Izzie once declining Straxs request to take her coat as she was in a tshirt and pants.

They greeted each other with Madame Vastra pulling the Doctor off to the side as Jenny took Izzie to get dressed in the proper attire. “There is a look in your eye I haven't seen in a long time. I thought you were done with it all?”

He breathed out in a slight sigh, “Coincidences and realizations Vastra.”

She has a stern look on her face, “Mated to her knowing - “

He put a finger to Vastras lips, “No not yet. And trust me I've had this discussion with my selves plenty of times over the past 6 months.”

“And what do they say?”

_To protect her like the universe was ending_ , “The jury is still out on that.”

“Even I know when you're lying.” Vastra smiled. “We'll be here when you make the decision.”

“Of course you will I have a TARDIS. It could be 15 more years along my timeline and only one here.”

Vastra and the Doctor exited the alcove they had stood in as they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. His gaze fell upon her as she entered the room, wearing a slightly less formal dress as she had months ago but her beauty was somehow magnified this time around.

Izzie smiled to the Doctor who was clearly taking in the view, “I guess I made a good choice. But still so many layers.” He smiled taking her hands, “Yes.” and then leaned in and whispered something to Izzie which caused her to blush.

Jenny watched the sight unfold and leaned to Vastra whispering, “They're not together are they?” Vastra smiled, “Not yet though I have a feeling from our conversation we might have a party in a year.” The Doctor eyed the two, which caused them to giggled slightly but straightened up once the attack eyebrows came into play.

“Now,” the Doctor turned to Vastra, “What is this case you needed me for?”

“Buildings have been imploding.”

The Doctors face furrowed, “Anyone make statements of a high pitched whine before the incidents?”

Surprise came over Vastras face, “Yes, in fact people have. How did you know?”

“We dealt with these before but in another time period. Do you happen to have suspects?”

She escorted them to the other room where her case board was at turning the board to their view showing sketches of the people involved.

Izzie eyed them recognizing one, “No way. How is he here?”

“There are other forms of travel, the TARDIS is the best but there are much dirtier ways.” He looked to Vastra, “We know who we're looking for. Though I will be taking him back to his own time. With a much harsher reminder.”

The carriage arrived at the decrepit factory that Mundon and his goons had set up shop.

Vastra spoke first, “Jenny, Strax and I will take the western end. You and Izabelle can enter the other way.”

The Doctor nodded before reminding them, “You need to be careful. If you suddenly feel dizzy, move out of the area. The leaks can kill.”

They entered the building large wooden crates strewn about the factory floor making it a maze.

“Stay close don't want you running into a well.” They made their way through the maze and finally met up in the center with Vastra, Jenny and Strax. The center held multiple tables containing different parts of pieces of period parts that made an awkward version of the gravity bombs they dealt with.

They all looked around till Jenny piped up, “Doctor where's Izabelle?”

His face went pale looking back into the corridor they had traversed, “No no no.”

“Should have killed me 'Doctor',” Mundons voice echoed from the second floor pathway that wrapped around the inside. “Never threaten. I will make your life a living hell. You should have learned that from Todd and his wife.”

“Doctor!” Madame Vastra pointed to where Mundon and his goons were standing, holding onto Izzie attempting to get out of their grip.

“How did you get them working again?!” The Doctor shouted while calculating how to get Izzie out of the situation.

“You told me to find a good engineer.” He holds one of the original chest devices up, “I have plenty of people in my employ.” He straps the device to Izzie who is now screaming at the top of her lungs. “NOW! You'll let us run. While you hope your little pet here is wearing the dud you fitted me with or know how to quickly deactivate a real upgraded version.” He waved, “5 minutes. Ta ta.” They all walked leaving her in a crying heap as the device started to do its characteristic whine.

The Doctor furious stared to Vastra growling, “You will follow them and do whatever you want to them.” Vastra nodded and they parted ways as the Doctor rushed climbing the stairs with Izzie her arm reaching out to him screaming as the device whined louder.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Izzie woke up sitting up, crying and screaming. The dream had been so vivid and realistic if it hadn't been for the stinging in her back from the thorns hours earlier and the star field in her room she thought she did die. She tried so hard to calm down but a wave of nausea came over her and she ran to the bathroom just as the Doctor rushed in having heard the commotion.

“Izabelle?” The Doctor watched as her pass as he entered the room. He entered in after her waiting till she finished her episode and then watched her curl up on the floor shaking. He picked her up and sat in her chair with her in his lap. “What happened? I never heard you scream like that.” She shook her head hard and buried her face into his neck. He moved back her hair as he started to put his fingers to her temple she grabbed his wrist hard.

“No, no, no. Don't ever make me remember that. Please... please.” she strained hoarsely and through the tears.

“Okay. I promise. I'm here.” His arm holding up her back shifted to where he was running his fingers through her hair, the other arm was wrapped around her waist covering her arms holding her tight.

It took 2 hours for her to finally calm down completely and they sat there with Izzie not having moved but not having fallen asleep either. The Doctor was afraid to attempt to ask what had happened without upsetting her again. “Izabelle.” He waited for a few moments before repeating her name to which finally knocked her out of her catatonic state.

Her hand slid up to his upper arm and started gently rubbing it. She shifted a little and started gently kissing the Doctors neck.

“Izabelle,” he closed his eyes turning his head away as he whisper to her, “stop. Not like this. You're upset.”

She squeezed his arm and sniffled, “I-I'm sorry.”

He lifted her head to where she was face to face with him but her eyes were looking away ashamed, “I am just protecting you.”

“Just a kiss? A kiss to fall asleep to?” Her eyes darted around making contact for 2 seconds every now and then.

The Doctor paused for a moment and nodded. He leaned in softly placing his lips against hers for a moment before pulling away. He felt her hand crawling up to the back of his head pulling him in again to which he complied for a few more gentle kisses before she exhaled the breath she had been holding during it. She laid back against him muttering a barely audible 'thank you' to him.

“Go to sleep, I'll be here.” He rubbed her arm as she finally drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor opened his eyes to hearing the shower in the bathroom and a tiny hint of sniffling. It was impossible to sleep through something as a woman getting up off a lap, but somehow Izzie managed it.

 _Kiss was nice yeah?_ His 11 th self piped up. “Please don't start. She asked and I obliged. It was to help calm her down.” He paced around the room a little not wanting to intrude on her privacy but wanted to desperately make sure she was alright. _And the kiss was very nice, now bugger off,_ his current self stated to his former.

He peeked into the bathroom“Izabelle?”

“I was wondering when you would wake up.” Her voice bounces around the titled room.

He dared not actually go into the bathroom and kept to the door frame chewing on his thumb, “Are you alright?”

“Far from it. I haven't done anything stupid I just sat here for who knows how long.” A few sniffles followed her response. A few moments pass,“Do you see into the future?”

He stopped fidgeting, “It can happen, why?”

He heard her curse under her breath.

“Izabelle? Did you see something happen?”

“See, hear, feel, you name it. It happened.”

He put his head against the door frame, closing his eyes and sighing, “You can't tell me about it. Not one detail. You telling me could cause the event to happen if it starts that way. You let me know as soon as everything starts feeling familiar. Alright? That's the only way we can change events.”

There was no response. ”Izabelle?”

“Yeah, I'm still here.” The water stopped as she turned the shower off. The Doctor adverted his gaze and eventually stood in the middle of the bedroom turned away waiting for her to come out.

He finally looked at her as she put her hoodie over her typical pajama wear. She looked back at him, “Do whatever. I just need to lay here for a few millennium.” and promptly climbed into bed.

He smirked and climbed into bed afterwards pulling her curled up form into him. “Was there anything you needed?”

She shook her head against his chest.

“Not even a kiss?”

He could feel her body become indecisive, “I-I don't want to over step. I don't want our relationship to be one thing when I'm upset and another when I'm not.”

“Love,” Oh how these coincidences tugged at his hearts, “love is promise, something you would sacrifice yourself for, burn stars for, walk the earth for a year that time will forget or to wait for thousands of years for.” His voice started to break slightly, “To where you would go through hell and back just to spend a little more time with her.”

Izzie uncurled herself a little and scooted herself up so she could be face to face with the Doctor, who was just as teary eyed as her. “Must be some hell of a promise.”

“Very much so.” He brushed her slightly damp hair away from her face, “Just because I stop you for certain things doesn't mean I don't care. It's so the pain of you gone won't hurt as much.”

“Why don't you try to fix that?”

“It would be a selfish thing to do. Even if it would make me happy, I couldn't do that to a human.” _Couldn't do that again, not ever._

She nods. Moments passing she fidgets to the slight amusement of the Doctor before she exclaims that shes warm and takes off the hoodie flinging it across the room. He takes off the jacket, hoodie and holey sweater combo a few moments later and lays it nearby. “There much better.”

Izzie cuddled up to the Doctor burying her face into his chest. “Can we do something other than lay here? I just can't keep from seeing it.”

He hugged her tight for a moment before sliding his hands under her shirt caressing her back with his slender fingers. She inhaled deeply and exhaled out slowly like a silent moan, shifting her short frame up so their foreheads were against each others. The Doctor whispered,“This alright?” Izzie nodded and wiggled her arm from under her and caressed the Doctors cheek in kind, bringing her lips to his gently kissing as they did the night before. He slid a hand down her backside grasping her thigh and lifting it to his waist shifting himself so he is pressing against her. Her silent moans finally become softly audible as his finger tips softly tease the inside of her pajama'd thigh.

Suddenly a loud beeping came from the console room causing them to both groan and stop what they were doing. “I'm going to have to get that,” the Doctor sighed, getting up and grabbing his jacket muttering something in Gallifreyan on his way out.

Izzie laid back in the bed coming to the realization, that even if there wasn't going to be sex, they were just cock blocked by a sentient blue box.

The Doctor came and knocked on the door, “Madame Vastra needs help with a case. So get dressed.”

Izzie waited till the foot steps were almost gone before she curled up crying again. _Not now no, please._

 

 

\------

 

 

As the carriage rode to the factory Mundon was in, Izzie couldn't believe that it was as she had dreamed, the Doctor had even changed into the suit he wore as well, and more so couldn't believe she hadn't told the Doctor yet. Why hadn't she told him?

As the group split up she finally fought through whatever was holding her back almost yelling it to him , “Please don't let me die here!” He stopped in his tracks feet from the door and turned looking to her as tears were welling up in her eyes.

He rushed back to her grabbing her arms, concern in his eyes, “Tell me now!”

She sputters through the tears, “Crates are every where and they grab me when you weren't looking in the maze. And .. and they stick one of those chest things on me. Because you didn't kill him.”

His face of concern quickly shifted into furious anger, “And this is where that promise comes into play.” He turned her and pointed her to the door standing behind her holding her shoulders. “I know you don't want to but we still have to be present in this.” He guided her to the door and opened it, Izzie froze stricken with fear. The Doctor sensed this and wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning down whispering, “I'm here, I won't let go. Lead the way.”

She nodded and they walked through the maze of crates they managed to enter the center with no one sneaking up on them.

“A little protective of your pet aren't you?” Mundons voice echoed through the factory from the same spot as he was in the dream only this time without his goons.

The Doctor let go of her looking up to the man, “ I found out about some spoilers to the show. Sorry to ruin your so called payback.”

“Looks like we both had some insider knowledge. Same person perhaps?”

The Doctor looked somewhat confused, “So what are you trying to accomplish here?”

“Paying off my debts.” He chuckles, “Luckily this is my last payment. And it's a whopper.”

Izzie looked around feeling odd and then started hearing the familiar whine. “Out! Out now!”

They all looked Izzie who had a face of dread on her.

“Listen to the lady, out now!” The Doctor shouted and they all hustled out of the maze of the building right as the massive whine of imploders reached the end crushing the building and everything in it.

The Paternoster gang looked at the destruction slightly annoyed that they couldn't get their man as the Doctor went to Izzie looking at her. “How did you know?”

She looked at the Doctor with confusion, “You didn't hear it? That awful whine those things make, it was so loud.”

He shook his head, “You know I can hear a pin drop from across the TARDIS. I didn't hear anything till the building imploded.” He stood back chewing on his thumb in thought then hugged her tightly, “We'll talk about this later. Thank you.”

Madame Vastra cleared her throat and the two separated slightly embarrassed. “So that's that then.”

The Doctor nodded, “Someone else is behind this. It might be far out of your reach.”

She nods, “We'll take you back to the TARDIS Doctor.”

“I need another look at your case board actually. I need to see if I missed something.”

Tea and dinner had rolled past as the Doctor was still staring at the board Madame Vastra made. Jenny went up to Izzie as she yawned, “Come on love I think he'll be at it for a while.” She nodded and followed Jenny to a guest room and got into bed after getting out of the dress and into sleepwear.

The clock chiming midnight knocked the Doctor out of his daze of staring at the board too long. He sighed looking around to the empty room. Taking a guess on where Izzie was he went upstairs to the guest bedroom and opened the door to a sleeping Izzie on one side of the bed. He took off his boots, jacket and waist coat placing them on the nearby chair and slid under the covers next to her.

 

 

\------

 

 

The next morning Jenny took breakfast up for Izzie she noticed the door was cracked up and knocked before peering in seeing the Doctor sitting up with Izzie cuddled up to him. “Oh! I'm sorry.”

The Doctor put a finger to his lips hushing Jenny, “You're not interrupting. She's just sleeping.”

She smiled, “I brought breakfast. Just in case she was up.”

“Very kind, thank you.”

Jenny grinned as she set the tray near by, “She's having an effect on you. I can tell.”

The Doctor furrowed his brow causing Jenny to smile and rush out to possibly gossip with her wife over the matter. He rubbed his hand against her arm absentmindedly which caused her to shift around as she woke up. “I'm sorry I woke you.”

She smiled rubbing an eye as she was still cuddled up to him, “I'm not complaining. I could do this every morning, if you slept a lot more.”

He smiled, “Sadly I can't change that. I would oversleep myself if I were to sleep like a human.” He leans down and kisses the top of her head, “Ready to go back to the TARDIS?”

She got up and slid over straddling his lap looking into his eyes, “I was thinking we could finish what we started before Vastra called.”

The Doctor smiled, “Sadly I would be more afraid that Strax would come rushing in here thinking there was a fight.”

Izzie rolled her eyes and buried her face into the Doctors neck groaning, “Why can't we make out in peace?”

“Patience.”

She groaned again.

He leaned down the best he could whispering in her ear, “The TARDIS and binary stars.”

She nodded as she couldn't really pass up looking at new sights and he knew that especially after she had interrogated him on the universe after the visit to the blue super giant.

They both finally got dressed and bid the Paternoster house farewell as the TARDIS disappeared back into the time vortex.

 

 

\------

 

 

They stopped off for take away with the Doctor getting something for himself this time around and they parked near by the pair of stars orbiting each other.

Izzie sitting on the edge of the TARDIS, casually eating from her chinese food container, mesmerized on the two destructive spheres slowly dancing around each other. “I'm amazed they hadn't crashed into each other after so long.”

The Doctor walked back from the console after discarding the empty container to his food, “They will eventually, to either just explode into a vast solar cloud or merge into one giant star.”

Izzie looked back towards him, “Do you dance Doctor?”

“Depends on the dancing.”

“Just something slow like those stars. Not expecting you to know how to tango, cause I surely don't.”

He grinned, “I don't know, before we got interrupted the other day it seemed like you knew.”

She blushed, “Tease.”

“Only stating fact.”

Izzie stood up going over the couple steps to hug the Doctor which he put his arms around her gently. “When you put your arm around me going through that factory that gang that was with Mundon wasn't there. Why?”

“You probably were seeing another outcome. Time isn't always the same. It's like a tree with branches splitting off. One branch can be of you being born male instead of female. Mundon most likely couldn't find his little gang of pudding heads this branch.” _And ran into someone like Missy._ He did not want to think that she could be involved with another companion but it was starting to look that way.

They started to sway as they hugged each other and then started a slow spin mimicking the binary stars outside the TARDIS doors. He reached back pulling her arm from around him going into a proper dance pose as he started to guide her into a slow informal waltz around the TARIS console. “The orbit of two binary stars spinning around the universe.” He grinned.

Izzie chuckled, “A very romantic science lesson.”

“Time and space are very beautiful things.”

They traveled back to the doorway and he leans her out to where she can look at the binary stars. “Umm Doctor I think we just knocked my broccoli chicken out of the TARDIS.” She watches the container float away and a few florets of broccoli float along side it. The Doctor pulls her back in as they both start laughing at the sight. She turns around leaning back against him as she watches, “I think you're right space is beautiful, it makes broccoli floating away kind of sexy.”

“Did you want to get it back?”

She shook her head, “Let the stars fight over it.”

The Doctor kisses the top of her head reaching around for her hand spinning her around going back to the dance they were doing around the console.

 

 

\------

 

 

A few weeks had past, as they did the same old, same old; having adventures, seeing random points of astronomical interest, the Doctor watching Izzie sleep or being in bed while she slept.

The Doctor was currently in his reading chair in the console room in meditative thought. _Time fissure when she was growing up, only possibility now_. He thought to himself and then sighed, he had to go into her timeline to see if he was right. He got up going over to the TARDIS console and looked towards the middle column. “I need you to do something for me old girl.” He runs his hand over the console, “She'll be up soon, keep her away from here till I'm finished.” He went over and put in the coordinates and pulled the lever.

The TARDIS materialized in a small valley of the country side with the Doctor coming out of it moments, with hoodie up and sunglasses on, after with a scanning device. He turned it on and slowly spun around till it started to lightly chirp to where a time fissure could be and started up the small grassy hill on his journey. As he crested the hill he looked up to see a house in the middle of the small rolling hills. He pointed the device towards the house to which the beeping was still the same. The Doctor furrowed his brow slightly, putting the device down and looked at the house. He smiled as it was one of the first times his companions didn't live in such a busy city. He wet his finger holding it up in the air to figure out what the date was; 1993, she would be 8. He lifted the scanner back up he swept it back and forth till he heard the beeping get louder and started following the trail.

He crested over another hill revealing an all too familiar sight, the hill and tree, sans tire swing, that Izzie enjoys to visiting in her mind. _Of course that would be real, someplace safe._ He headed off as the device beeped faster and somewhat louder the closer he got. He turned it off as he arrived at the tree and started to walk around it his hands feeling the bark searching for something unusual in its grain.

A familiar 8 year old voice broke his concentration, “Hi.”

He stopped in fear and looked up in the leafy branches to her familiar face wearing a tshirt and shorts, “Uh hi.” _Damn._

“What you doin'?”

 _Think quickly_ , “Treasure hunting.”

She giggled, “Why?”

He smiled, “A dragon asked me to.”

He saw her eyes light up, “A dragon?”

He started walking around the tree again to continue his search, “Oh yes. She asked me to find something very special here at this tree.”

The young Izzie climbed around the tree branches following the Doctor. “There's only me and John Smith the tree.”

He stopped again, “Tell me his story. For a tree with that kind of name I bet he has a story.”

She nods sitting on the branch she stopped on and swings her legs, “He's a very old tree. Came from far away and it was just him till I came along.”

“I'm glad you're keeping him company.”

“Me too.” She giggled.

“What's your name?”

“Izzie.”

“Well Izzie has Mr Smith told you anything of anything special with him?”

“Sometimes I can see a light from the top when it's dark but I don't like climbing up that high.”

“It's ok. I'll do it.”

The Doctor started to slowly climb the tree reaching where Izzie was pointing. He noticed a small knot hole and peered inside. Sure enough he could gleam the edge of a small time fissure. He climbed back down to the grass below where Izzie joined him.

“Did you find what you're looking for?”

The Doctor nodded, “I did but Mr Smith is holding on to it pretty good so I'll have to let him keep it.”

Izzie frowns, “I'm sorry he's doing that to you. He can be grumpy at times.”

He leans down to her level, “Well he's an old tree, he's allowed to be grumpy.” He smiles, “I have to go okay? Thank you.”

She smiles and manages to sneak a kiss against his cheek.

The Doctor stands up smiling and hears a female calling off in the distance, “I think I hear your mum calling. Run off now.”

She nods and takes off, “Bye!”

He slid the hoodie off from his head and the glasses from his face as he watched her run back home for a moment before taking off back to the TARDIS.

He managed to get back in and shut the door just as the adult Izzie appeared around the corner walking into the console room, “Ugh! About time! I was running around trying to get back here!”

The Doctor went to the console and set the TARDIS back off into the time vortex, “Ah she gets temperamental at times.”

“Well it wasn't that bad, I found a room with some interesting stuff. Rolled around it for a while.”

He smiled, “So where to next?”

“Pizza and the pheonix nebula?”

“Good choice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying not to get into a sex scene... is tough. It's going to happen eventually. I might be slow on new chapters as we get up on the last episode of s9.
> 
> As always comments/kudos appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Very mature scene near the end. It might cause my rating to change if I'm asked to change it. Also a little head cannon with telepathic bonding and a few other bits.
> 
> Sorry this was late! I redid the first half like 2-3 times then it became an extra long piece than normal! (An extra thousands words in this one!

Izzie walked into the console room in her pajamas trying to sleep through another restless night walking in to the Doctor talking to himself like he did once in a while. “Doctor? Everything alright?”

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS console staring at it.“Izabelle I have a confession, when you asked me if there was anyway to fix losing you I didn't tell the whole truth. I can't make you live forever but I can make myself human.”

She walked over to him putting her hand on his cheek turning his gaze to her, “If you hadn't done it for those you loved before why should you do it for me? Don't be stupid for just me. Share your love till it burns out.” He gently takes her hand into his pushing his face more into it like he was trying to get the feeling of her touch permanently against his skin.

“I'm sorry I woke you.”

She smiled, “Never be. I haven't been sleeping much anyway. Think I'm picking up on your bad habits.”

“It's not a bad habit it's just my biology.” He pulls her hand away from his face holding it, “don't keep yourself up just because I don't sleep often.”

She smiles, “Well the dragon is getting restless that a piece of her treasure is freely roaming around.”

He raises his eyebrows nodding, “Ah I spoiled you, I see now.”

“I think for what all I've been through being a little bit spoiled is a giant I.O.U. being repaid. And I don't regret it.”

He kisses her hand making her blush. _You have no idea._

“What was that?”

He looked at her with curiosity and then posed a test, “I didn't say anything.” _Should we go see a galaxy that looks like a rose?_

“I could have sworn you did and as for that galaxy...-” she looked at him realizing he said it without speaking, “I can read your thoughts now?”

He let go of her hand and stared at her for a moment, then a moment longer before cocking his head to the side, “You didn't hear that?”

“Just the thing about the rose galaxy, which I think we should with some more dancing.” She smiled.

A small spot of fear crossed the Doctors face and pulled out his sonic scanning her.

Izzie looked at him confused, “Doctor? Why did you just wave your sonic over me?”

“I'm concerned. The mental tricks I could come to terms with, the precognition a side effect along with it, but now touch telepathy.” He docked the sonic into the console and pulled the data in leaning in staring at the screen. “I just want to make sure that this isn't my doing. You've lived on the TARDIS for over 6 months. Surrounded by the time vortex which is a much bigger version of that fissure stuck in your tree.” _Damn._

Izzies face turned to surprise as she pointed at the Doctor, “That was you?!” She then used her pointed hand to cover her mouth.

He put his hands up flailing them about like his 10th incarnation in a silent explanation of wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey. “Yes it was. I had to see why you were able to see into the future.” He looks to her, “You haven't had anymore of those have you.”

Izzie coming down from her surprise shook her head, “Nothing that disturbing.”

He glances at her, “How many more?”

He rubs her forehead in thought, “Two. Not as detailed though just random flashes. But what does this have to do with me able to hear you?”

The Doctor stared harder into the monitor which read that nothing was different and she was normal. “Because I want to make sure I'm not making it worse.”

“Make what worse? You're not making sense.”

The Doctor goes over and inputs coordinates into the console and pulls the lever, “I know and we need to test this out.”

They exit out of the TARDIS as soon as it lands, Izzie now out of her pajamas and into her usual tshirt and pants and the Doctor in his typical hoodie combo, and they walk the modern day alley way out into a busy New York City.

Izzie looked at the Doctor oddly while glancing around, “I like that we're in New York but why are we here exactly?”

He clasps his hands together in front of him, “Best place to test it out without scaring off the natives. Side walk performers are abound here. Now where is Times Square?”

Izzie points just behind him, “Behind you. We landed a few blocks from it, I can see the billboards.”

They walked closer to Times Square till the Doctor stopped a couple female tourists on their way past, “Excuse me do you have a moment? My friend and I are trying a little experiment on the wonders of mind reading.” He plastered a stupid grin on his face and pulled out a small white deck of cards which he turned over showing they had pictures of shapes, numbers etc on them. “Only a few minutes of your time.” Izzie was quite red in the whole ordeal as she was more embarrassed at how the Doctor was acting in front of total strangers.

The two mid-20s girls looked at each other and giggled and nodded agreeing to the whole thing.

“Good. Now one of you take the deck and shuffle and both of you pull a card , look at it but don't show us. I'm going to touch your temples and try to see the card you're looking at. Then pull another card and my friend will do the same. Understand?” They nodded and shuffled the cards pulling one each staring at the cards closely as the Doctor put his finger tips to the first girls temples, “Dog?” She giggled and nodded showing the cartoon dog on the card. Then he went over to the other girl doing the same, “Oh the number 12 good number.” The girls both turned and giggled as the second girl did indeed have a 12 on the card.

He then pulled Izzie closer to the group, “Now this is Izabelle, she's new to all this so take thought that she might get it wrong. Don't fret, all in good fun for our research.”

They went through the same steps of shuffling and pulling cards. Izzie gently held the girls card holding hand and tried to focus, she looked at the Doctor a bit defeated, “I really can't see anything. A line maybe?” She looked back at the girl who was shaking her head showing her a house on the card. She went to the other girl to which she once again failed to correctly answer.

The Doctor smiled towards Izzie and then looked to the girls, “It's alright though I do have one more little trick then we're all free to go! I'm going to read your minds but Izzie is going to hold my hand to see what I'm seeing. So she'll be the one saying what the cards are.”

By now a small crowd has formed around them watching the spectacle. The girls once again shuffle the cards as the Doctor turns Izzie away looking to some of the crowd. He takes her hand and then his other goes to the first girls temple.

 _Sun._ “Umm.. a sun.” The crowd claps and she giggles nervously.

_I'm going to try something else while reading the card don't be alarmed._

She felt something different and heard another voice along with the Doctors. _Alright, moon, moon, moon. Man his eyes are gorgeous._

Izzie blushed realizing that she was hearing the 2nd girls mental voice as well, “The moon and yeah his eyes are beautiful.” Izzie turned around as the crowd burst into laughter as they watched the second girl turn beet red while showing off the card which had a moon on it.

The Doctor thanked the now giggling girls taking the deck of cards back and then put his hands in the air directing his attention to the crowd, “Alright thank you all! Sadly it was just a one time show we have to go off and collect some more data elsewhere!” The crowd started to dispersed a few going up to the Doctor and Izzie handing them a few bills here and there.

“Ah! Dinner money. Since we're here shall we?” The Doctor grinned offering his hand to her which she gladly accepted and they walked down the busy sidewalk as the sun started to set.

Izzie looks up at the Doctor as they enjoy their little walk through New York, _So can you hear me?_

He looks back down to her and smiles, _I do. I think it has to do more of our time together than what I originally thought._

_So, I'm alright then?_

He squeezes her hand, “Very much so.”

They stopped a little diner and sat at the bar while Izzie ate a huge plate of spaghetti and the Doctor was leaning back on the bar chair sipping on what he would consider the worse cup of tea in human history. They paid with all the money they had on hand which turned out to be almost triple the bill and walked back to the TARDIS.

As they both entered back into the TARDIS the Doctor rushed to the console sending the TARDIS off, “I promised you a rose galaxy.”

“You didn't really promise more like tested me on hearing you.” She smiled clasping her hands in front of her watching him.

He pulled the lever back up and rushed back opening both doors to the sight of the rose galaxy in front of them. “But you asked.” He then went to Izzie, who had turned to follow what he was doing, and picked her up in a spinning hug, “And dancing.”

_And kissing, and tango in bed..-_

“Whoa there killer,” the Doctor smiled as Izzie blushed, “We might have to work on control first.”

“Couldn't we just lose control just this once?”

He grinned and picked her up forcing her legs to wrap around him as he walked off to the bedroom. He raised and arm snapping his fingers causing the TARDIS doors to close shut.

“I didn't know you could do that.” She peered over his shoulder seeing the doors shut.

“It's something I learned a while back.”

“Would she let me do that?”

“Only if you asked her nicely”

They made their way into the bedroom sitting in the large chair that was in her room gently swapping kisses between themselves. The Doctor brings his hands up cupping her face before sliding his finger tips to her temples making a connection.

They continue kissing in the empty void as Izzie mumbles through the kisses, “Not fair.”

The Doctor smiled, “You might be surprised.”

The Doctor takes her hand taking her into an embrace and starts leading her around in a dance.

Izzie giggled and smiled, “Oooh naughty.” She changes the scene into a green grassy field with the night filled full of brightly shining stars.

He looks up as they slowly spin around, “No moon.” He looks down seeing Izzie in the silver fiery form wearing a shoulder-less dress that flowed around as they danced.

“You're dancing with her.”

“I'm a lucky man to be dancing with such a beautiful celestial body.” He leaned in kissing her neck, his hand caressing the soft skin of her shoulder causing a soft moan escape from her. He then shifts a hand to the small of her back and the other taking her hand inter-mingling their fingers together as they continue to dance around in the cool grass. He dips her back pressing himself against her as a gasp escapes from her and he slowly brings her back up planting kisses along her collar bone and up her neck.

Izzie breathlessly whispered in his ear, “I don't think I can keep this up much longer.”

The Doctor smiles leaning her back down but this time laying her down into the grass, following her down gently pressing himself against her and pulling her leg up to his waist as they kiss. Their breaths become a combination of gasps and moans till the wave of euphoria hits breaking the veil of their naked embrace in bed. The Doctor pulls her closer dragging a blanket over themselves as they fall asleep together soon after.

 

 

\------

 

 

 

Izzie shifted around as she woke up feeling the naked time lord under her touch.

“Good morning.”

She shifts so her head was more comfortably placed on his shoulder, “A very nice surprise. One I could do again.”

The Doctor smiled, “I think the dress was more of a surprise.”

“Mmm glad you enjoyed it.” She leans up starting to slightly nip at his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly, “Izabelle if you keep that up I don't think we'll leave this bed.”

Izzie pouts managing to wiggle her arm out of the embrace and starts caressing his face, _What if I don't want to leave? See how much stamina you have._

He smiles, “That's why I said we won't leave the bed.”

“Oh,” she giggles.

He kisses her forehead before getting up, “Get dressed. We'll get some breakfast.”

They materialized in Paris grabbing a delightful breakfast at a nearby cafe before rushing off and landing on the Eiffel Tower to watch the remainder of the morning sun rise. They manage to sneak a few kisses in before a guard was investigating the area after hearing the TARDIS land. They managed to get back into the TARDIS and disappear right as he came around the corner.

Izzie looked to the Doctor as he was putting in new coordinates into the console, “So what now?”

“Same old thing. Help people, kiss a little and dance around time and space.” He smiled.

 

 

\------

 

 

“Izabelle?” The Doctor groaned as he woke up, he had been hit pretty badly for him to lose consciousness. He looked around in the dark trying to get his barrings. He knew he was still in Rome, same time period too but where in Rome was a total unknown. He also knew he was now chained in a cell. How he hated chains.

A familiar voice broke the silence, “I'm quite sad you bonded with her. I thought we had something. When's the little one due?” Missy giggled, “Oops spoilers I think.”

He glared at what had been her form in the darkness the torch light outside the cell door wasn't able to reach, “I thought you said you were done with her.”

“My dear Doctor, I also said that we'd be in touch. Just watching how this little tragedy plays out.”

The Doctor gets up running to her voice only to be caught by the short length of the chains which were now straining to hold together, “Don't you dare!”

She walks forward towards staring into his face , “I see the anger is still there. Has she seen that yet? See what the lonely time lord is capable of other than song and poetics?”

“No but I can show you,” he gritted through his teeth and strained against the chains which were starting to fail.

“Another time. Bye!” She set off her vortex manipulator just as the Doctor broke the chain links to his restraints stumbling forward into where Missy had been.

He screams punching the wall in frustration hearing the clay come free from itself as he pulled back. He then sighed sitting down on the dirt floor in the darkness pulling out his sonic removing the shackles from his now bruised wrists. “I'm going to kill that woman.” He got up and sonic'd the door open heading out of the area reaching the market area where they were before they got attacked. He spun around trying to figure out where she might have been taken to.

Something dawned on him, “Where is the temple of Juno?!” He shouted to a vendor who shakily pointed towards the center of the city. He reached the temple looking around searching for someone important. Luckily a priest came by to which the Doctor grabbed pulling him off to the side, “I know you took a woman that wasn't wearing anything normal by your standards where is she?” The priest still in shock looked at him stuttering. “Tell me!” his voice oddly thundered through the temple which caused the priest to bow to him and motioned him to follow.

The priest finally managed to start speaking as they neared rooms underneath the temple, “The guards came by with her saying they were told she was the avatar of Juno. She's been sleeping comfortably we have done nothing.”

“I apologize for the yelling thank you.”

The priest opens the door, “It is a blessing for you to grace us.”

The Doctor eyes the priest as he takes his leave, _Great they think I'm a god again._ He enters the room to the bed Izzie is sleeping on, taking his sonic and scanning her. He eyes it, _heavily drugged, not a flesh avatar and good. Still going to kill Missy._ He picks her up carrying her back to the TARDIS and takes off.

Izzie woke up hours later to the Doctor sitting in the chair across from the bed. “Can I kill that woman?” she groaned.

The Doctor smiled getting up bringing a glass of water from the dresser that he had ready and sat in the bed helping her up. “Drink slowly it's not out of your system yet.” Izzie coughed as her body did exactly the opposite of what the Doctor said.

“Why does she have a grudge against me.”

“It's because of me. She wants me. But she can't have me not now. We're bonded together.”

“Multiple times.” Izzie giggled still under the effects of the drugs.

The Doctor laughed laying her back down and got up placing the glass on the dresser again, “No not that type of bonding.” He looked back down seeing that Izzie had drifted off again and sighed. “We'll talk later then.” The Doctor pulled off his red velvet jacket and undid the buttons to his waistcoat before laying down next to Izzie putting an arm around her.

As Izzie finally woke up another few hours later she climbs on top of the Doctor burying her face against his neck. He wraps his arms around her, “How are you feeling?”

 _Sleepy still._ The rubbed her fingers against his chest, _and I think hypersensitive. Think that's the right word._ She softly rubs her lips against his neck as she starts to slowly grind her hips into him.

“It's a side-effect.” He groans tightening his grip around her to stop her from grinding against him. “And as much as I would love you to experience everything in this state, this isn't the way to go.”

“Unless you're going to hold me till it's over I'm going to experience it one way or another.”

He sighs, loosening his grip, knowing she was right. He didn't want to have her in this state of mind this way, there were better ways but Missy beat him to it.

She went back to her grind session against him, sitting up pulling off her shirt and bra moaning as she trailed her fingers up her body. The Doctor held onto her bare waist witnessing and feeling the carnal display unfold in front of him.

_Give in, do it._ Her lustful voice filled his mind.

He groaned realizing she was pushing her emotions into him attempting to unleash the animal inside. As much as he tried, he couldn't let go of her which caused him to quickly sit up wrapping an arm around her to pick her up as he undid her pants and almost practically ripping them off with her underwear. He turned around laying her down on the bed as he undid his own pushing them down with the help of Izzie. He didn't bother with letting her grab his hardness and slid himself into her overflowing wetness causing the both of them to moan, Izzie more so as she clenched herself around him as the first orgasm took hold. Without pausing to give her a break he thrust inside her burying himself deep, her hands gripping and clawing at his back as another orgasm poured over her shortly after. He grabbed her thigh pulling it up along side him as he thrust harder against her leaning down nipping and breathing hard against her neck as he was nearing his own release.

 _Mine, my mate, my bond, mine._ The carnal growl from the Doctors mind poured out between them as he spilled himself into her groaning and biting into the meat of her shoulder. Izzie gasped grasping at the bed around her as he sunk his teeth into her.

A few moments passed as the Doctor came to his senses, letting go of his hold of her shoulder looking up at her as she regained her breath, “Izabelle.” He looked to her shoulder as he shifted both of them around so they are in a gentle embrace on their sides, “Are you alright?” It wasn't bleeding but it was going to be bruised for good while.

She nods embracing him back, smiling.”Possessive time lord is kind of sexy.”

He shakes his head, “Sorry I didn't want to do that to you.”

Izzie brought up a hand caressing his face, “Blame me and the side-effects. I know you don't want to but I asked this of you. I'm fine. It was as good as every other night we have done before. Just with more biting.” She giggled afterward, “and growling.”

He turned beet red embarrassed over what happened.

“You mentioned being bonded, I think I get an idea of what it is, especially after that growling you were doing in my head. Why didn't you tell me?“

“I thought you already knew. You're the one that started it. I completed it that night.”

“I started it? Wait is that why I can only talk to you? Is that what happens?”

The Doctor leans in kissing her neck and around her shoulder, “Yes, I completed the link.” He gently runs his cheek against her shoulder, “Also marks us as together to certain species who are also telepathic. It's why Missy knew she probably touched you and felt our bond.”

She smiled as the time lord showed his affection to her, “I enjoyed the wedding. The dancing was beautiful.”

He looked up at her, “It wasn't really a wedding.”

“To me what you described sounded like it.”

The Doctor smiled placing his lips gently against hers for a quick kiss. “And I agree. I was working on a ring for you already. It's not finished yet.”

She smiled and stifling a yawn, “Think I need to take another nap. Though I don't think I'm going to sleep much after this.”

He kisses her forehead, “I'll be here for a little bit. I need to do something soon.”

She continues to smile watching him before drifting off to sleep.

 

\------

 

 

It was a short nap but the Doctor did indeed leave sometime in the middle of it. She dressed herself in a tshirt and pajama bottoms walking out into the console room seeing him working at his work bench in the dress shirt half unbuttoned and pants from his ensemble. “What'cha working on?”

The Doctor seemed a bit startled and covered up the work with a piece of cloth, “Putting the squirrel back together.”

“Then why did you cover it up?”

“It's cold.” He twitched the corner of his mouth into a quick smile.

She shakes her head, “You're lying but I won't push the issue. As long as you're not blowing up the TARDIS I'm fine.”

He smiles spinning around going up to her, “If you close your eyes and wait about 20 minutes I'll show you what I'm working on.”

She waited impatiently for 20 minutes getting quips from the Doctor about how she shouldn't be tapping her foot, sighing endlessly etc.

“Finished! Keep your eyes closed.” He rushed up over to her wrapping his left arm around her, planting a deep kiss against her lips while his other hand grabbed her ring hand sliding a perfectly fitted ring on her ring finger. Izzie smiled bringing her hands up to his face as he wrapped his other arm around her as they slowly broke the kiss that he had started.

Izzie looked to her ring finger seeing the ring that mirrored the Doctors only it was silver with a blue stone set in. “It's wonderful. You didn't have to rush it.”

“I wasn't till you made a mention of our night together being a wedding. I was going to amuse you with an actual one but since you didn't seem to mind the one we had, it was only fitting.” He grinned wildly.

She giggled then patted him on the shoulder, “Hey Mr. Bitey, you have anything for my shoulder? It's sort of sore now.” She pouts at him.

“Let me look,” he pulls back her shirt stretching it a bit to bring the area into view and cringes a bit at its very black blue mess and teeth marks and sighs, “I have something in the med bay. I'm sorry I did that.”

She smirks, “Just marking your territory.”

He furrows his brow, “Izabelle.”

Izzie giggles, “I'm sorry. It's fine. It's amusing,”

He sighs, “I'll be back stay here.” He shuffles off coming back a few minutes later with a small ointment tube. “Take your shirt off.”

“In front of the TARDIS?” She giggles.

He shakes his head and chuckles for moment, “You do know she sees everything. And sees everything that will happen.”

Izzie looks at the center column in wonder, “Did not know that. We'll have to have a chat later.” She finally pulls her shirt off showing her naked torso.

He smiled eyeing her for a moment before going behind her taking the cap off the ointment and applying a small dab to her shoulder. She winced and hissed a little as he applied a little pressure as he rubbed the area. “I know, I'm sorry,” he whispers kissing the nape of her neck. He looks at the spot his hand having moved onto her arm running his thumb against her soft skin, rolling around the question in his head of if he shouldn't bother with standard treatments and use a little regenerative energy on it.

Izzie turned her head hearing the thought, “You can do that?”

The Doctor nods, “I can. Heal it completely.”

She smiled, “It's just a rough mark. I'll be fine. Save it for you.”

He closes the little bit of distance between him and her wrapping an arm underneath her breasts and the other around her waist kissing the nape of her neck again.

She rubs her hands against his lower arm her thoughts rolling around before one comes to the surface, _Can we have children?_

He sighed knowing this question would come up soon, “Yes, as of right now I'm suppressing that till we're both ready.” He releases his hold and turns her around slowly looking into her eyes with all seriousness on his face, “With what has been going on with Missy showing up on a whim and other dangers out there I wouldn't want to put our child in danger. Do you understand? That is a pain I never want to feel again.”

Izzie looked upon him with sad eyes caressing his face with the back of her hand, “I understand, I wouldn't know what to do either. I'm sorry I asked.”

The Doctor gives Izzie a reassuring smile, “It's fine. It's normal to have that urge to have kids with someone you love.”

She smiles and giggles, “I just realized we had this conversation while I'm topless.” She sighs embarrassed, “Can I take a shower? I don't want to ruin something you just did for me.” She points to the bruised spot.

He straightens up and smiling, grabbing the ointment tube handing it over, “Yes its fine it's already been absorbed in the skin.”

She leans up giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I'm going for a shower then. Join me.” She walks off grabbing her shirt giving a quick look back with a grin.

He grins racing up after her, “Don't have to tell me twice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos much appreciated! And thanks to all the comments and kudos already present!


	8. Chapter 8

Izabelle found herself walking down a dark corridor her hand running against the cold metal to guide her way. She was scared, she didn't know why she was scared which made the feeling worse. “Doctor?” she whispered voice wavering. She continued on till an intense sensation was slowly building up through her lower back. Was she hurt? Is that why she was frightened? The pain built up to the point causing her to gasp, knees buckling below her causing her to fall to them as she tried to grit her teeth through the pain which seemed to last for eternity.

_Breathe, you need to breathe._ The voice while faint in the back of her mind was soothing.

“Doctor?!” she managed to blurt out once the pain subsided and she teared up when there was no response. She slowly stood back up reaching for the wall and started moving forward again catching her breath. She almost stumbled as her hand slid off the wall as it came to an end. She heard her footsteps echo believing she was now in a room.

“Doctor?” She called out again following the corner around and trailing around the room see unable to see.

“No dear. There is no Doctor,” Missy's voice shot through the dark and squealed up as she finished the sentence, “only meeeeeee!”

Izabelle looked in the direction of the voice as little blue lights slowly lit up and the sound of gears and servos rotating around as the pain she experienced before rose again.

 

 

EXTERMINATE!

 

 

\------

 

Izabelle shook hard awake, gasping for air, in the tight embrace of the Doctor as he was trying to calm her down from another vivid dream. She buried her face against him as she cried. _Why do they have to be like this? Why? Why can't they be peaceful? ,s_ he cried out into his mind as her voice screamed out in pain.

He wept with her while gently rubbing her back under her shirt, “I'm here. We're in bed everything is okay.”

“No it's not! I didn't ask for this!” She screamed against his chest taking a hold of his arm digging her nails into him in anger.

“Izabelle you need to calm down. It doesn't have to happen!” He grimaced slightly at her nails in his skin. “I know what you saw, you were sending it to me too.”

“I-I'm sorry, sorry,” she kept repeating it over and over again.

“Shhh, don't. I am not upset.”

Her grip lightened but it still took a few moments before her crying calmed to a tolerable level as the Doctor rocked her. “W-what were those things?”

“Daleks.” He sighed, “They're programmed to hate everything, time lords with a deep passion more so.” He gently kissed her forehead. “Did you need anything?”

She shook her head, “Just don't get mad that I don't sleep for a while.”

“I don't blame you.” He gently squeezed her in their embrace.

“I'm glad you were here this time.” She rubbed her hand over where she had dug her nails into him, “I'm sorry about the arm.”

“Payback for the shoulder bite.”

Izabelle stretched and rolled over pushing her back up against the Doctor, pulling his arms back around her.

“You know how I hate you hiding your face.”

She smiles, “Versus me burying my face against your chest? Besides you can hear me, so stop worrying.” She intertwines her fingers with his.

The Doctor huffed and kissed the back of her hair, “But I love looking into your eyes when you look up at me.”

She giggled, “Nope not going to win with me.”

He groaned with a small whine to the tone of his voice, “Izabelle, please for me?”

She had the biggest grin on her face, “Think this is the first time I heard you beg. It's because you're worried about me isn't it?”

“Yes.”

She sighs defeated, “Alright, on one condition, we spend a day in Paris. Breakfast and having to run away from a guard wasn't enough.”

“That was ages ago you could have asked to go to another day if you wanted to spend more time there.”

Izabelle rolled over onto her back giving him a smirk, “Heat of the moment and as for asking, I just did ask you.”

He smiled as his eyes took in every line, curve of her face, the softness of her lips and then up to her hazel eyes, staring deep into them. “Thank you.”

She smiles back towards him, “Before you get any ideas, I would like to do Paris first.”

“Alright,” he leans over kissing her temple.

 

 

\------

 

 

After touring the city for the day, they slow danced on a building roof with the Eiffel Tower not far in the distance. Even though they were around the modern time Paris, Izabelle was wearing a victorian style dress in a deep scarlet tone and the doctor in his dark blue suit.

The Doctor rested his cheek against her head as she rested her head against his shoulder, “I see you're getting used to the dresses.”

“I think they're more fitting for dancing not every day life.”

The TARDIS phone began ringing breaking their peaceful dance till the Doctor pulled out his sonic and aimed it at the console through the open door, stopping the ring. “We'll deal with that later.”

Izabelle giggled leaning up to gently kiss his lips, “They'll probably ring again.”

“And they can keep ringing because I put it on silent. Like I should have. Now where were we?”

The Doctors mobile started to ring in his pocket and he furrowed his brow, “Honestly, I shouldn't have given anyone this one either.” He pulled the phone out seeing the screen read Osgood across it, curiousity grabbed him and he answered putting it on speaker, “Osgood is everything alright?”

“Doctor, UNIT is watching you. They're concerned.”

The Doctor laughed slowly turning around nonchalantly trying to eye where the surveillance was, “Concerned? About what? I'm just here dancing with my wife on a beautiful night.” He stopped as he spotted the dark silhouettes a couple roofs away and glared.

“Your what?!” Kates voice came through in the background.

He smiled looking over at Izabelle, “Uh oh mummy is upset we didn't tell her.”

Izabelle giggles, “Is that the same woman that was calling about Mars?”

He nods and looks back to the 2 men now standing up keeping the camera pointed in the Doctors direction, “I'm slightly upset you made Osgood phone me. This number is for Zygon emergencies not for my personal life. I'm a big boy Kate I don't need UNIT following me around to see what trouble I am getting into anymore.”

“You're not getting into trouble that's why we're concerned.”

The Doctor thought back over the last 8 months, apart from slightly upsetting species on other planets, the gravity bombs and Rome he wasn't making so many waves. He furrowed his brow and took the phone off speaker and put it up to his ear. “Maybe I have changed and maybe it's for the better,” he pulled out his sonic aiming it to the 2 men sparking the camera off, “and maybe its the greatest thing for the universe. Goodbye Kate. Petronella we'll keep in touch, serious emergencies only.” He ended the call and pocketed the phone.

“Unless you want a show get out of here!” He shouted and waved off the 2 on the other roof.

Izabelle took his hand squeezing it gently, “Did you want to keep dancing or go home?”

He led her into a small spin then dips her back he other hand supporting her and caressing her back, “Both.”

She smiled and leaned up to his ear whispering, “Good then you can figure out the mystery of how many layers I'm truly wearing.”

He groaned into her neck before gentling kissing it, “Now who's teasing?” He didn't let her answer as her picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS, Izabelle snapped her fingers causing the doors to close.

 

 

\------

 

 

Izabelle woke up to the Doctor having his head lay on her stomach while his fingers gently gliding around in front of him. “Having second thoughts about waiting?” She ran her hand up the back of his neck rubbing before playing with the dark curls of his hair.

“Possibly,” he laid his hand on the lowest point of her abdomen feeling the area he rested on.

She smiled looking up expecting to be in her room but noticed they were in a very different bedroom. “Did the TARDIS change my room again?” She looked around noticing they were in a victorian 4 post bed, the walls contained a medium sized fireplace that was lit and the remaining walls containing shelves filled with books, mementos and other nick-knacks.

“No it's my room. Thought we could do a small change of scenery.” He stared at his hand on her stomach thinking a few random things.

She smiles as she catches the glimpses of thought that pass by, “You must really be thinking hard about it, I can hear you.”

He sighed before shifting up to where they were touching heads, his arms wrapped around her, “Sorry, it was the vision you had.”

Izabelle turns her head looking into his eyes, “I see why you don't like being told about the future.”

“Because there are a lot of branches on the tree and if we make a choice based off what we just saw, we might be going down that right branch..”

Izabelle stares at what seems like a never ending ceiling, “I'm sorry.”

The Doctor kisses her temple, “You don't have to be sorry.”

She nods, “Can we do breakfast?”

He grins, kissing her cheek, “You stay here. Breakfast in bed.” He slides out of bed and puts on pants and his shirt shuffling out of the bedroom.

Izabelle got up while she was waiting and went to the other bedroom grabbing her pajamas putting them on and walked back to the Doctors room. Half way back she started to smell what resembled bacon and pancakes coming from a room she was walking up on. She opened the door peeking through the crack seeing the Doctor indeed cooking in what seemed to be a kitchen, just very alien in design.

“You're supposed to be in bed. That's how breakfast in bed works.” The Doctor spoke still hovered over a pan on the stove.

“How did you know I was here?” Izabelle opened the door wider stepping inside.

He turns smiling towards her, “One always knows where the other half is.”

She smiled, “Needed something to wear, couldn't exactly put the dress back on.” She played with the hem of her plain grey shirt.

“Pity,” he turned back around plating the pancakes bringing them the bacon and the eggs over to the table that was in the center, “I was going to surprise you.”

Izabelle smiled, “You surprise me enough.” She sat down digging into pancakes first moaning at the taste and fluffiness in her mouth, “So good.”

The Doctor sits down beside her and leans towards her a little, “I know.”

She giggles covering her mouth trying not to let pancake fly from her mouth. She finishes the bite putting her hand down, “You need to let me eat before we get into anything else.” She grins.

He sits up crossing his arms on the table, “I can wait.”

She smiles bringing another bite up her mouth, “No you can't” She engulfs the bite of pancakes, slowly pulling the fork out between her lips.

He groans and sits back, “Not if you do that.”

She giggles, “Sorry,” They sat quietly for a few minutes as Izabelle worked on the food laid out for her which was a little much. “I hope you're going to help me finish this. I can't eat all of it.”

“Oh sorry, don't know why I made so much.” He leans over grabbing a piece of bacon breaking it apart before popping a few pieces into his mouth.

Izabelle put her fork down looking at the Doctor, “In my dream that pain wasn't because I was hurt was it?”

He hangs his head, sighing, his fingers playing with the remaining bacon in his hand, “No.”

She nods then inhales in a decisive manner looking at the table, “One year, you turn that suppression thing off, then we let fate take us. It's fair.” She looks over to the Doctor who's chewing on his thumb still looking down. “If what we saw comes true I would have been extremely happy to be with you.” She leans over caressing his cheek with her hand.

He nods slowly and then looks up to Izabelle, “Okay.”

She pulls her hand away, “Was there anything you wanted to see today? Or run from?” She smiles at the last part.

He smiles, pulling his thumb away leaning over to meet her and kisses her forehead, “I have something in mind.”

 

 

\------

 

 

They walked out of the TARDIS in a grassy area on a warm summers day hand in hand. The Doctor points Izabelle towards to the launch platform of Apollo 11, “July 16th, 1969, Cape Canaveral. 9:30 in the morning.”

Izabelle jumps in place for a moment in excitement, “I've always wanted to see this, hell, any of the launches in person.”

“Can you also believe that I was in that command module a few hours ago? Well my previous incarnation.”

She looks to him with surprise, “Come on. There's no way you could-” she shakes her head, “Nope not going to argue. Time machine.”

The sound of the rocket engines firing up ended any remaining conversation as the both of them were watching the scene intently. As the rocket lifted from the platform Izabelle starts jumping, waving her arms in the air, cheering, as the Doctor watched her with a grin on his face. She stopped after a bit and noticed him staring at her with face turning beet red, “Sorry you must think that's silly.”

He picks her up spinning her around with her giggling and holding onto his shoulders, “Major human event! Don't be sorry for being excited.” He held onto her with her feet barely touching the ground twisting his torso to where her feet is swishing in the grass causing her to giggle some more. “Where to next? Your turn.”

“I-I don't know. There's just so many places I wanna go.” She looks at him, “What about your home?”

His face saddens and her puts her down, “I can't. Not right now. And before you say 'time machine' they would know. Some of them are quite cross with me.”

“What did you do?”

He clasps his hands together, “I overthrew the high council. Made the general regenerate and a few things that are hazy.”

She nods pursing her lips in thought, “Okay, that's serious.”

“Not something I'm proud of. I would love to take you there but, story of my life, I can't.”

“Then we go to Japan. Any time period.” She tries to get his attention with a smile.

He nods while smiling softly, “Alright.” He sets her down after giving her a quick kiss.

 

 

\------

 

 

They ran across the field as a large group of samurai chased them down yelling after them.

“I didn't realize telling the Emperor 'no' was a giant insult!” Izabelle ran keeping slightly ahead of the Doctor.

“It is when you decline his marriage proposal!”

They reached the TARDIS and got inside barely in time as it was pelted with arrows.

She motions between the two of them while the Doctor pulls the lever setting the TARDIS off, “But we're married, even have the rings. Unless back then rings don't happen.”

“More like it doesn't matter when the Emperor wants something, he'll get it.”

Izabelle sighs, “I was enjoying myself too. Those cherry blossom trees were wonderful.”

The Doctor walks up to her, gently taking her hands while looking into her eyes, “You're just so beautiful that I have to be careful in front of feudal lords. Don't want my head chopped off.”

She smiles softly with a slight giggle, “I wouldn't want that to happen.” She leans up gently kissing his cheek, “Think it's time for bed, been a long day.”

“I'll be out here.” He smiled letting go of her hands.

“I'll be in our room,” She walked off.

“Which one is that?”

“Guess!”

The Doctor grinned as he watched her walk out of the console room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Hell Bent tugged at the feels. Also took away the whole Clara is dead thing that I THOUGHT was going to happen (silly me I shouldn't have expected it) BUT I honestly do not reference Clara so much in a way that it breaks my story. So there is that Hell Bent reference in there because of it. So maybe Gallifrey will hop up? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy as always :)
> 
> Comments/Kudos always appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it to explicit since this chapter delves a bit more into that area. If you're upset at this change or the direction the story is headed I'm sorry. Honestly I write out the story as it pans out in my head right there and then :)

The Doctor finished up solving a few black boards worth of calculations, creating a new device for use at a future date, and scanning the universe for some new interesting places to surprise Izabelle with. He moved the screen away and looked towards the TARDIS center column, “You think this was a good idea?” The TARDIS just hummed contently. “What am I saying? You made her room first day. You knew.” He ran his hand against the console, “I do wish I could actually talk to you again. You would probably slap me though.”

The Doctor walked out of the console room and stood in the hallway figuring out which room Izabelle would be in. He ran his hand over the door to her room for a moment before walking down the corridor to his. He opens the door revealing her laying on her side in the middle of the bed with her back facing the door.

“Are you going to stand there or join me?” Izabelles voice broke the calm silence.

The Doctor walks in closing the door climbing into bed and closes the distance pressing himself up against her. She flinches just slightly as he gently rubs a cool hand under her shirt on her warm soft skin. “Hope you slept well?”

“Very. The sound of a fireplace is oddly hypnotic.” She intertwined her fingers with his, “Did you finish what you were working on?”

“Yes,” he slides his other arm under her neck and gently wraps his arm around her embracing her. “Also found some new places we can visit as well if you would like to later.”

“Always.”

He nudges away some of her lingering black hair covering the back of her neck before planting small gentle kisses along the side of her neck. He breathes her in smelling the faint hint of jasmine lingering against her skin, _You smell nice._

Izabelle smiles, _You don't have to impress me._

_I enjoy seeing you smile,_ he kisses her neck again, “Did you want to sleep some more?”

She shook her head, “I think I slept enough but I wouldn't mind just laying here like this.”

“Okay,” the Doctor smiled as they laid there.

 

 

\------

 

 

 

The Doctor and Izabelle stepped out of the TARDIS looking towards a eerily quiet futuristic settlement.

“Um, this is unexpected,” Izabelle looked around the abandoned town.

“This should be New Haven. The first settlement that humans made once they achieved interstellar travel.” The Doctor was just as curious as why it looked like the town looked abandoned. “We need to see what happened.” He looks to Izabelle, “Ready?”

“I hate stuff like this, haunted houses are not my thing.” She looked at him worryingly.

He takes her hand, “I don't think anything will pop out. Things will probably move but ghosts, zombies and chainsaws and it's daylight.”

“Whenever someone says something to that effect and knowing you for over a year, you just jinxed us.” She frowns and hugs his arm.

He sighs and nods, “Probably, but I would like to see what happened. I can't just leave a place without making sure people are safe.”

Izabelle sighs, still gripping onto the Doctors arm as they start walking towards the first buildings. They walk around the first windowless building, the Doctor pushing a button sliding the door open. “Power is still functioning, so either they're still here or just left.” They both move inside with Izabelle loosening her hold onto his arm and just tightly gripping his hand now. He pulled out a flashlight from his pocket shining it around showing what looks like a dining hall, “But no lights on, possibly emergency power.” He finds what looks like a panel on the wall, “I need my hand back. There's a panel.”

Izabelle pulled back her hand and leaned against the wall as the Doctor pulled the panel off the wall, putting it down and starting to look at the futuristic fuses and cables inside. After eyeing the switches he switches one on which turns only a single light in the center on. “Well, there's a light.”

“Great thousands of years in the future and wiring is still stupid. I'm glad the human race advanced so much just so they could have one switch for one light.” She sighed and leaned over peering at the panel not making heads or tails out of anything but curiosity got her.

The Doctor chuckled, “Every race has it's moments of stupidity that lasts with them till the end of time.” He flips 3 switches at once causing the panel to spark as the lights turn on and the door entrance shuts with the sound of it locking.

She looked over worried at the now shut door, “And there's your moment.”

He turns, looking at the door, clasping his hands together sighing, “Quite.” He then turns to Izabelle giving her a reassuring smile, “I'll get it open. Can you look around?”

Izabelle frowns, “Do I?”

“All the lights are on.”

She groans and starts walking through the hall towards the back as the Doctor started playing with the panel again flipping a switch causing the lights to go out.

“Doctor!”

He grimaced and flipped the switch back turning the lights back on, “Sorry!”

She came back just as he flipped a switch unlocking the door. “Nothing here. And I do mean nothing, all cleaned out.”

“We need to find a terminal it'll hopefully show what happened here.” He offers her his hand, “Come on I think I got an idea where we need to go.” They made their way down what would be considered the main street to a bigger building which was just as windowless as the other buildings. The door slid open as the light poured in on the front desk to what seemed like an office building. The Doctor went to the same wall the panel in the dining hall, “Ah they're all the same configuration. Though size and room sections are different.”

“So like modular houses?” Izabelle looked out of the door looking at the other buildings which did have the same outside design, some were larger or shaped differently but could very much come from putting sections together.

He yanks the panel off, “Yes. Easier to piece houses together pre-formed than to find and build it yourself from planetary resources. Especially if the planet might be on the hostile side. I wouldn't want to be stuffed with a dozen others into one half built building hoping the tiger doesn't get in.” He flicks switches one at a time managing the lights getting turned on and the door not shutting this time around.

“Sounds like you already have done that.”

“No not at all,” he moved to the desk where a computer is barely from the front facing, “lets see what happened shall we?” The computer was already in the midst of rebooting itself and gathering data from the local database.

After a few minutes it appeared on the screen – LOGIN: , to which the Doctor sonic'd the screen gaining root access to all the files. He looked at the screen, “Oh look 'Candy Crush' still seems to be popular,” pointing out the executable files to Izabelle her shook her head laughing to herself. He reached the log directory and started the last log in the last list.

“This is the commander of the New Haven mission,” the male voice gravely spoke with static hissing and taking control at points of the recording, “we are recalling back to the main ship for cryosleep. Our sister ship, carrying supplies destined to rendezvous after initial construction finished, was destroyed by an unknown event. We will be in cryo till a new ship arrives. Estimation: 50 years. Signing off.”

The Doctor looked at the log date and the date the computer was registering, he licked his finger holding it up to confirm, “They should have been here by now, it's been 210 years.”

Izabelle leaned on the counter looking at the Doctor, “So what's happened to the ship?”

“Let's find out.” He smiles at her as they both run out back into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS materialized on the silent ship in orbit over the planet. As they stepped out, Izabelle looked around the hall amazed at the ship, “This looks like the ship in 'Alien' that's so cool.”

The Doctor groaned, “That movie again. Honestly. I will never understand.”

She giggled, “What there isn't a movie named 'Human' to scare little alien children away.”

He shook his head as they started to both travel down the hall, “No.”

They shortly reached a terminal on the wall to which the Doctor again sonic'd his way into again bringing up communications logs quickly scrolling through them and sighing, “There's no ship coming. The second ship had to return due to- there's that word again 'unknown events'.” He points to the reply log after it, “The commander had some interesting words there. I don't blame him.”

She looked to him with concern on her face,“What can we do? Can we do anything?”

He smiled to her, “Be their supply ship.”

\------

The crew awoke from their lengthy cryosleep in a daze as their bodies had never done sleep that long. The commander went to the terminal looking at the logs seeing that the cycle had been ended purposefully by “ROOT”. He scrolled down seeing a new message, a video message in fact. Starting it up he saw an older gentleman in a suit and a young woman wearing a tshirt and jeans standing in what looked to be his ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~VIDEO START~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man started talking his hands clasping in front of him, “Hello commander. We happened to be in the area and found out about your settlements misfortune. We've taken care of everything for you since we both know you would have died from cryo sickness.”

The woman hit him in the arm, “Doctor, you didn't tell me about that!”

“We're saving them Izabelle. That's all that matters.”

He sighs, “Anyway, it's been around 75 more years from that colorful communication you left headquarters. All the proper supplies are down on the planet, we even brought some farming equipment that has started their work, about a year ago. So you'll have proper food ready for you and not those ghastly packaged meals. Enjoy.”

They both waved as the communication ended.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~VIDEO END~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The Doctor and Izabelle sat on a hill infront of the TARDIS watching the shuttles land and their passengers exiting seeing the sight of decent acres of farm land and boxes of supplies littering the street.

“I liked this one, better than running.” Izabelle leaned her head against the Doctors shoulder.

He kisses the top her head, “I do too. Did you want to see how they do?”

She shakes her head, “I think they'll be fine.”

He leans looking at her with curiosity, “How do you know? They could be hit with a giant solar flare. Or one of the farming robots could develop a fault and go on a rampage.”

“You brought me here thinking it was an active settlement. So you knew. That's all that matters.”

He smiles and nods, “You're right.”

 

 

\------

 

 

Izabelle stood at the console assisting the Doctor in flying the TARDIS around. She had been a fast learner but the Doctor believed it was due to the TARDIS helping, more than himself, in the teaching. As the TARDIS landed, he grinned and went up behind Izabelle wrapping his arms around her, “You did wonderfully.”

She grinned, “I had a good teacher.”

“Oh you mean her,” he points to the center column of the TARDIS.

“Well yeah. She still complains about the handbrake.”

The Doctor groans, “I'm just one person. She can get over it.” He kisses Izabelles head.

“She has 'cause now there's two people here.”

He gently squeezes her resting his head against hers sighing contently. “I could stand in this moment forever.”

“Why don't you?”

He smiles, “If only but sadly time can catch up to even a time lord.”

She put her hands against his arms rubbing them , “Been a year, yeah?”

“We don't have to. I'm content to be like this.”

She nods slowly, “But I said it was fair. Because who knows if someone manages to make it happen even if that suppression is on.”

He slides his arms from her moving to another section of the console flipping switches, “It'll wear off completely after a month.” He stands leaning against the console looking nervous.

Izabelle looked equally nervous gently fiddling with a control on the console carefully to not move it from its position. She looked to him, “Never thought I would be more nervous about this than getting married.” She smiled.

He looked to her smiling face before a soft chuckle came from him. “I agree.”

There was an awkward silence between them to which the TARDIS groaned at them.

“Even the TARDIS agrees this is silly.” The Doctor laughs, “Everything is more or less the same.”

“So what do we have planned for today?” She looked to him smiling softly.

“Renaissance period?”

Her smile grew wider, “We need to meet Da Vinci.”

“Of course.” He put in the coordinates nodding to Izabelle to pull the lever.

 

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor shifted in the chair as he tried to watch Izabelle sleep. The effects of the suppression field had finally worn off days ago and his urges were magnified. That's what a suppression field does, it's not just a birth control it's to numb the desire for him. Usually this was never a problem as he never needed it but before him lay his bonded mate, a human female whose uncontrolled natural smell beneath the jasmine shampoo and lavender soap was driving him wild. He was hoping the timing was better so he could give her an idea of what was going to happen but fate really did have other ideas.

“Izabelle.” He strained to not say it through clenched teeth, causing her to shift around. “Izabelle,” he almost moaned her name.

She sat up rubbing her eyes looking to him, “Why aren't you in bed?”

He gruffed through the response, “Reasons.” He held back a groan as he noticed her wearing a camisole instead of the standard tshirt.

“What's wrong?” She looked to him clenching the arms of the chair like he was in pain.

“I'm going to be blunt. The effects of the field are gone, your hormones are telling me it needs me and I'm being nice to wake you.”

She sat there as her brain tried to process what she just heard, “Oh.”

“I was embarrassed to tell you what would happen when the suppression field went down and now I'm sitting here restraining myself because I thought I could handle it.” Talking was helping the matter only for the moment.

“How long?” She slid out of bed undoing the strings to her pajama pants letting them slide down as she walks to him.

“I'm hoping just a day but you're going to be sore and tired.” He licked his lips in anticipation.

She nods in acceptance to his statement kneeling down in front of him her hand rubbing through the fabric of his pants to his raging hard member. He shifts down fumbling with his belt which Izabelle helps him pulling them down freeing himself. She gently takes hold of him and starts to lean in about to take him into her mouth when she gets interrupted, “No. Another time,” he growled, “I need to be inside you.”

She mentally moaned, as that did honestly turn her on so much. She stood up as the Doctor grabbed onto her waist pulling her forward onto him. She could feel the heat radiating from him as she straddled him grabbing hold and rubbing his member against her slightly wet core.

The Doctor squeezed his hands against her waist sliding his hands underneath the camisole running one up along her smooth skin cupping a breast. They both moaned as Izabelle slid herself down onto him, the Doctor trying to bury himself into her more before guiding her against his length. She ran her hands against his arms her hand meeting up with his on her breast.

He had the look of frustration on him until he picked Izabelle up almost slamming her up against the edge of the bed thrusting into her, holding her legs up against his body. She cried out in a loud moan her hands grasping at the bed sheets writing around as her orgasm was starting to build. He slid his hands down her thighs sliding up her body as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands continued to slide up forcing her arms over her head as he held both together with one hand as the other slid back up her camisole grasping onto her breast.

_Oh god_ , her thoughts rushed past his mind as he felt her start to tighten around him. She writhed underneath him moaning as her orgasm clenched around him. He buried himself into her savoring the brief moment before continuing his thrusts this time at a faster pace.

He leaned down moving his hand from her breast back up to her arms rubbing them as he nipped at her neck which she was exposing as she arched her back. He groaned as he started biting into the base of her neck as her next orgasm was drawing near. His arms quickly dropped to her hips as buried himself into her orgasm as he spilled himself into her, both of them moaning out. Izabelle grasped onto the back of his shoulders as he bit into her neck this time.

They slid up into the bed as they both caught their breath, the Doctor spooned up behind Izabelle nuzzling against her shoulder his arms wrapped around her.

_We're not done are we?,_ she thought to him.

_Far from it._ His hand slid down her stomach.

 

 

\------

 

 

Izabelle laid face down in her personal bed, it had been a long night, possibly even a whole day, she wasn't too sure. She wasn't even sure if she was willing to do this every month. He was right she was very sore especially from all the neck and shoulder biting.

Then came a knock at the door to which all she could manage was a groan to answer.

The Doctor stepped in and walked to her bed getting in and pulling her up onto his chest holding her, “Next time I'll wait till you're awake.”

She mumbled something.

The Doctor nods, “Yes, if there is a next time.”

She mumbled something again.

“I've dealt with a lot of incoherent talking so yes I can understand it. You're seriously too tired to think to me?”

She weakly nods and then mumbles something else.

He pulls a tube of ointment from a pocket , “Yes I brought it. This is going to hurt a lot though.” He palms some ointment and gently rubs at her shoulders. She weakly buried her head against him groaning. “I know I'm sorry. Wish I didn't do it.”

“Is okay,” she shifted around getting comfortable as she starts to drift off as the pain was finally subsiding.

He kisses the top of her head as she was comfortably sleeping against him.

 

 

\------

 

Izabelle groaned looking at the monitor as it read “Not Pregnant”. “You sure it's right? We've been at this for months.”

“Izabelle you're also dealing with alien DNA, I said it was possible. It just doesn't happen over night.” He pocketed his sonic and went over to her embracing her, “You seem eager to have this happen.”

She just stood there as he hugged her, “I don't know. It's a wanting to beat that dream mixed with having kids with you.” She sighed, “Maybe we can't.”

“Then don't worry about it. You said to let fate decide and if that's it then it's it.”

“But the dream-”

“You also dreamt Mundon had his pudding brain helpers and they weren't there.”

Izabelle sighed and wrapper her arms around him, “I'm probably stressing myself over nothing.”

He rubbed her shoulders, “Pizza?”

She smiles, “Read my mind.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/ Kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Izabelle groaned as she woke up. She had been feeling restless the past few days and it was catching up with her. She walked into the console room going up to the Doctor hugging him from behind as he was working at the workbench. “What are you working on today?”

“The planet of Ikarn 3 is having a slight squirrel problem. Having to make a giant hologram net to project predatory creatures so they can cage them up.”

“Don't they have cats or anything to handle that?” She stood up rubbing her face trying to wake herself up.

“The squirrels are 3 meters tall.”

She laughed lightly, “That's more than a slight squirrel problem. That's huge.”

He turned slightly toward her as he worked on the device, “How are you feeling? I know you haven't been sleeping well.”

“I'm fine. Probably just my body trying to stay up with you again.”

“I could scan you just -”

She interrupted him , “No, don't want to get my hopes up again like the past 7 months. I'd rather have a good reason to do it than just a feeling.”

He sighed, “But you're late.”

She was getting visibly frustrated, “Like last month! Please just leave it alone.” She stood there for moment before sighing rubbing her face with a hand , “I'm sorry. I'm tired.”

“I'm almost finished. Go lay back down, we'll deal with the squirrels in a bit.” He turned back setting another circuit to the device.

Izabelle went to her personal bedroom, maybe she just needed to be surrounded by the pillows again so she could actually sleep for once.

She woke up feeling the Doctor spooned up against her, nuzzling the nape of her neck and his cool hand softly rubbing her stomach. She put her her hand onto top of his and sighed contently as she enjoyed the gesture.

He whispered, “I let you sleep. You did look tired.”

She frowned, “Awww, I missed the giant squirrels.”

He shook his head, “They're still getting gathered by the hologram. It's a big planet.”

She smiled, “They're big squirrels.”

He kissed the nape of her neck, “The high family also invited us for a feast for dealing with the squirrels.”

She turned her head to him , “I hope it's not the squirrels they're eating.”

He laughed, “No, of course not. They're just transporting them back to the neighboring planet. Someone thought it would be amusing to smuggle a couple off and one thing led to another. Scurries of giant squirrels.”

“How do you even smuggle giant squirrels?”

“That's what I asked too. They don't even know how it happened. Though a nearby village got quite a sight waking up to a squirrel peeking in their windows.”

She giggled and patted his hand , “I need to get dressed. You can rub my stomach later.”

The Doctor smiled as he let her up, “I plan to.”

 

 

\------

 

 

They both watched the last grouping of squirrels get loaded onto the transport and watched it take off.

They had tusks. You didn't tell me they had tusks.” She jabs him in the arm.

“What's the surprise in describing alien squirrels? I like your look of amazement when we come across something new.” He smirked.

 

After making their way to the meeting hall and greeting the high family they all sat down at the dining table where dinner was being served. Izabelle was fighting back being tired while picking at the lovely looking meal while her stomach was doing flips. Luckily the Doctor noticed her tiredness and gently took her hand, _Tired?_

She tried to keep perked up smiling at the random strangers she happened to make eye contact with,  _Yes and I don't want to be rude. I'm just not feeling well even though I'm hungry._

He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand, _I really should scan you Izabelle._

She nods looking over to him,  _Alright._

_Try to eat,_ he smiled at her before they released each other hands.

Luckily dessert was a fruit type substance which settled her stomach immensely. Unfortunately the small talk afterward wasn't small and dragged on. She grabbed the Doctors hand as she started to feel unwell again,  _I need to go, urgently._

The Doctor stood up making the lord look at him oddly, “I apologize for my rudeness but I must be going now. Keep the holo-net for the next squirrel invasion. Thank you for the dinner.” He signaled for Izabelle to get up and ushered her out whispering to her, “It's better that I did that instead of you. We would have been running otherwise.”

They reached the TARDIS with Izabella rushing to the bathroom once inside. She came back out a time later with the Doctor standing at the console holding his sonic screwdriver, “Feeling better?”

She shrugged and sighed and points to the sonic, “So I said you could scan me. What are you waiting for?”

He extended his arm scanning her with the sonic, then shutting it off, flipping it around offering it to her, “Want to do the honors or do you not want to be let down again?”

“You do it, I'm closing my eyes.” She covered her eyes and turned around.

“You didn't have to turn around as well.”

“Making sure I don't peek.”

The Doctor shook his head as he docked the screwdriver into the console pulling up the data. He didn't bother to look at the screen and walked up to her putting his arms around her.

“So what did it say?”

He pulled her with some protest over to the console, her eyes still shut and he leans down whispering in her ear, “I don't know, what does it say mum?”

She muttered, “Of course you know. You always know.” Her eyes opened one at a time looking at the screen which read: Pregnant, 6 weeks, 2 days. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because if I gave you all the answers, life would be boring. What's the fun in that?” He kissed the side of her head, “I like seeing what you do when you find out something new.”

Izabelles eyes unfocused from reading the screen and noticed their reflection in the monitor as tears started to roll down her face.”So, um, what next?” she sniffled.

“We carry on like normal with a little bit more care with you.” He let go and stood up taking the sonic off the console looking at her, “I'll have to monitor you more than normal too. Especially near the end, Gallifreyan pregnancies are 12 weeks longer. I don't know what will happen.”

She looked at him confused, “You said this happened before so there has to be records.”

He shook his head, then he sighed looking at her actually telling her the truth. “You're the first to conceive with a time lord. I only said it happened before but because of a meta-crisis.”

“What's a meta-crisis?”

“You're not angry I just told you this?” He looked at her confused.

“Well I would like to know what a meta-crisis is first then I'll decide if I'm angry or not.”

He nodded, “I'll try to shorten this up, it's a confusing story. I had an incident following my regeneration from my 9th to 10th that caused my hand to get chopped off. Luckily I was still in the aftermath of regeneration I got my hand back.” He waved his hands in explanation, “Later on my tenth incarnation was injured to the point that I needed to regenerate. I had said dismembered hand in a container and I regenerated enough to save me but not to change faces as I transferred the rest of the energy to the hand.” He looked at her, “Are you understanding everything so far?”

She nodded and sat down in the co-pilot seat, “Though hurry up I might have to run off again.”

“My companion at the time touched the container and the regeneration energy caused the hand to grow with part of her DNA. It was a copy of me but he was human, 1 heart, couldn't regenerate, et cetera, et cetera.” He looked at her as she sat there, “Are you angry?”

“I don't think so. I don't know.” She looked at him with a mixed look like she was going to be sick again and a confident look, “Actually no. This is new for the both of us. Just don't be scanning me every minute of the day.” She got up and motioned that she was going to be in the bathroom again and rushed off.

The Doctor smiled slightly and headed to the kitchen to get something for Izabelle. He walked into her room holding a clear glass of what looked to be apple juice holding to her as she exited the bathroom, “Here. It's not the greatest tasting but it'll help settle your stomach.”

She takes a drink making a face, “Yeah not the greatest.” She went to the bed moving pillows around and gets in sitting up. “Am I gonna be getting sick all the time.”

“Hopefully not. Once your body gets used to the changes everything should be normal for the most part.” He stood there in front of the bed looking over her, his hands clasped behind his back, “I could get you a book to read about all of it. It might be easier instead of asking me a million questions.”

She nods taking another sip which makes her wince in disgust again. “Honestly is there something better than this?”

He shakes his head, “Sadly no.” He smirks with a realization then grins.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Now I can be correct about you nesting.”

She shook her head smiling in disbelief, “Yeah you're right. Didn't I get mad at you for saying that?”

“I think you were more tired. I did wake you up.” He takes the cup from her as she was giving it back to him setting it on the dresser. “I'm going to let you sleep.”

She nods moving the pillows around laying down.

 

 

\------

 

~~~~

20 weeks

~~~~

 

Izabelle was relieved that the morning sickness was over, still not so much excited over the drink she had to keep drinking every day. Or that she already had to get new clothes because she wasn't able to fit in her pants anymore after becoming 14 weeks pregnant. The Doctor did become more protective over her, insanely protective. She didn't know if it was another time lord thing or he was sincerely concerned about her well being. She believed it to be the former as he punched someone for grabbing her, it was a sight to behold as she never seen him do such a thing or thought he was capable of doing it.

They laid in the Doctors room together with the Doctor spooning up against her curled up form which has been the norm for the past few months. His hand was softly rubbing the curve of her growing belly. Between the fireplace and the gentle rubbing it was calming.

Izabelle sighed contently stretching out a bit as she had been in the same position for a bit too long. “You're going to make me fall asleep again. I would like to be able to move before I do become one with the bed.”

He kissed the nape of her neck, “I know, we will. Just enjoying the moment.” His hand runs lower the fingertips skirting under the hem of her pajama pants.

She shifted, her newfound sensitivity was an enjoyable experience, one which the Doctor was starting to slowly exploit once she had mentioned it. “You're enjoying this too much.”

“Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean we have to stop and your hormones are screaming.” His hand slid underneath her pants and underwear slowly making its way down.

Izabelle pressed her hips against his hand, he was right just moving around in bed has been causing her to be more wanting. She was now understanding his dilemma before and now it was her turn. She lifted her leg placing it over his opening herself more to him.

His fingers dipped in between her folds pulling the wetness from her back to her clit as he slowly rubbed his fingertips around it. She exhaled in a silent moan as her hips rotated around matching his fingers.

Izabelles hand makes its way to his pants unzipping them reaching in rubbing his growing member to which his hips hitched against her hand. She moaned as his finger entered her slowly and then out slowly fucking her core.

The Doctor groaned against her neck, “Pants...”

She breathlessly replied, “Yes.”

He slowly pulled his hand away as they both worked on pulling everything off each other while still in the same position they were in. He grabbed the under side of her thigh pulling it up as he shifted getting himself into position as Izabelle guided him into her entrance. He groaned as he pushed slowly into her before resting deep inside. She slid her hand slowly rubbing her clit as resumed his slow pace.

She whimpered as her hips pushed against him trying to fasten his pace but he wasn't giving in, he wanted her to experience the long slow build up. He gently grazed his lips against the silky smooth skin of her shoulder gently randomly placing kisses along the way. Letting go of her leg he slowly ruan his hand down to her hand as she rubbed her clit and pulled it away with his other hand restraining the other.

She groaned pushing against him now in desperation as the heat started to slowly build.

“Patience,” he took her wet fingers to his mouth slowly sucking off her juices from each finger. She writhed letting out a long loud moan with the Doctor groaning soon after along with her. Izabelle was so close the pressure was becoming unbearable, she wanted release. He finally gave into her silent pleads as he picked up his pace and let go of her hand which quickly went down rubbing furiously at her clit breaking the dam as the intense orgasm finally hit as she cried out in pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her as he buried himself into her releasing shortly afterwards.

“O-oh... my... god.” She said as she tried catching her breath.

He nuzzled against her, his hand went back to gently caressing her stomach, as they remained together both reeling from the experience. “I told you it was better this way.”

Izabelle rolled over cuddling up to the Doctor, “Yes but that was almost torture.”

He kissed her forehead rubbing his hands over her back, “But was it worth it?”

She nodded albeit slowly as she started to drift off to asleep again.

 

 

\------

 

“Well I was going to do this yesterday but we had other plans, “ He smiled as he set up the scanner to Izabelle as she laid on the bed in the med-bay.

“You mean you had other plans,” she giggled.

He smiled sitting down and turned to the monitor as the medical scan finished reading over the numbers. He was upset that the baby still had only one heart but the timelord signature triple helix was present so regeneration was quite a possibility. He was pleased with all the results turning around looking to her, “Did you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?”

She leaned up looking at the monitor which said nothing of gender, “No I want a surprise. Don't peek either.”

He smiled, “I won't. Also I hate to bring this up but I promised Madame Vastra a visit, will that be alright?”

“Yes.”

He grins, “I'll let her know to expect us.”

 

Izabelle changed shirts as she was wearing a tshirt that hugged her belly a little too much. She looked at the white blouse she put on in the mirror and smiled. Hearing the thud of the TARDIS she walked out of the bedroom meeting up with the Doctor who finishing buttoning his shirt and smoothing out his velvet jacket.

“Do they know?” She looked up to him.

“I told them I had a surprise.” He grinned opening the door.

They went into the tea room greeting Madame Vastra and Jenny. “Oh this is very much a surprise Doctor.” She eyes Izabelle to which it wasn't quite hard to miss the state she was in, “From the last time we talked I thought your next visit would be a wedding.”

Izabelle giggled, “As much as I would love that, I think we just decided against it.”

“Oh where are my manners sit down please.” Vastra pointed to a chair to which Izabelle declined. “Are you sure?”

Izabelle nodded, “I want to keep moving around before I'm sleeping in bed like a cat. Ya know all the time.”

Jenny piped up grinning, “Do you know what you're having?”

“A baby,” the Doctor bluntly interjected.

Izabelle punched him in the arm, “She meant gender. We're not sure, we want to be surprised.”

Strax finally entered announcing dinner was ready.

Dinner was pleasant, the Doctor had to ward of Strax from suggesting himself of being their wet nurse. Izabelle looked around as something felt off or felt like someone was watching her.

The Doctor looked towards her, “Izabelle are you alright?”

She nodded lying, “Yeah, yes. Think I'm just getting tired.”

He smiled rubbing her arm. “We can leave soon if you want.”

“After dinner. I'll be alright.” She smiled.

 

 

\------

 

~~~~

24 weeks

~~~~

 

The Doctor looked up from his book he was reading sitting in front of the bed in their room as he watched Izabelle get out of bed in a daze. “Izabelle?” She walked out of the room and down the hall her hand trailing the wall as the Doctor followed her. Something nagged at him in a familiar kind of way and noticed her eyes we closed, “Izabelle.” She gasped as she started to fall over to which he grabbed her slowly putting her on the floor as she was waking up.

She looked around coming out of the daze, “W-why am I in a hall way?”

“Were you having that dream again?” He had concern on his face as he knelt beside her.

She stuttered trying to remember, “I don't know. I can't remember it.” She rolled to her side so she could start sitting up.

He helped her up into sitting, “Your hand was trailing the wall like it was in your dream.”

She started tearing up, she would have just sat and sighed but like everything else pregnancy was making emotions more exaggerated. The Doctor sat on the floor embracing her as her tears became full on crying. “I hate this!”

He frowned, “It's ok. We'll deal with it.”

“No I meant the crying over stupid little things.” She was still sobbing, “Hormones suck.”

The Doctor chuckled, “So you're not crying about what happened?”

She sniffled as she was now calming down now, “I was only because my body wants to over exaggerate everything now!” She does a long drawn out sigh. “Can we get off the floor? It's getting uncomfortable.”

He nods getting up before helping her up.

 

~~~~

36 weeks

~~~~

 

Izabelle shifted uncomfortably in her bed as the being inside her decided to be in the most awkward position of all time. She gently pushed at the bulge showing itself across her stomach but all she could get from the now emphatic feelings the baby was giving off was one of comfort and warmth. “Please move you're in my ribs.” Nothing. She sighed, she enjoyed being able to feel the baby more than just flutters and kicks but now at the rate this was going it felt like a xenomorph trying to burst out of her painfully slow. Sadly she had to endure this for about 10 more weeks not 4, but luckily it was 10 not 16.

The Doctor walked in seeing her struggling to get out of bed normally and just watched till she caught sight of him standing there and glared at him.

“Could you help? Instead of standing there I feel bad enough.”

He chuckled a little bit as he walked over helping her out of bed, “You just can't get up like you normally did. You have enough pillows to help you.”

“Well it doesn't help when I have a certain someone in my ribs and they won't move because they're 'comfy'.” She asserted herself getting a proper balance before waddling off to the bathroom.

He stood in the room still smiling, “Are you hungry?”

“Besides peeing every half hour and sleeping all day, yes.”

“You're exaggerating.”

“Just saying how it feels!” She waddled back out of the room still rubbing the spot the baby was huddled into. “Could you help?

He went over to her kissing her on the lips gently for a moment before putting his hand on the offending spot rubbing it softly. After a few moments the baby finally shifted giving Izabelle a bit of reflief.

She sighed, “Won't listen to me.”

He kissed her forehead, “Try expressing your feelings not words. Might do the trick.” He cupped her face caressing her cheek with his thumb and stared into her hazel eyes, “You're beautiful you know that?”

“I feel like a space whale.”

He smirked, “I've seen a space whale before, very beautiful creature.” He leans down kissing her lips again, “But you're more beautiful.”

She starts tearing up, “Don't. “

“Alright I'll stop for the sake of your hormones. Food and then a spa planet.”

“Food first.”

 

 

~~~~

42 weeks

~~~~

 

“Doctor pleaaaase. Can I come along?” Izabelle pleaded at the him, she stayed in the TARDIS far too long and it was driving her mad.

“Izabelle no. You can go into labor at anytime. You're exerting yourself, it's not healthy.” He gave her a fierce stare.

“You said I had 4 more weeks,” she stared him down as well.

“Of bed rest! You're human you shouldn't be carrying this long!”

She turned her head away as she started tearing up. “Your human guinea pig will just go back to bed.” She tries to walk angrily away but it turned out to be an angry waddle.

He sighed he couldn't deal with the issue as the planet was unfortunately in more dire need and walked out.

 

He returned finding that the TARDIS was no where to be found. Cursing under his breath he pulled out his mobile phone and phoned the TARDIS.

He heard the other side receive the connection but there was nothing on the line other than the phone being put down on the console. He was lucky to put in some remote control to the TARDIS on his phone and turned on the video.“Izabelle listen.”

“Oh so the planet didn't explode?”

“Please bring the TARDIS back.”

“Nope I'm going for a walk.” She waved to the monitor as she walked out of the TARDIS.

 

====

 

Izabelle walked down the corridor of the space station she asked the TARDIS to send her to. She heard the TARDIS start to dematerialize behind her and furrowed her brow more as she kept walking. Suddenly the corridor lights went out causing her to jump. She sighed outstretching her arm feeling for the wall and continued down the hall hoping for some light soon. She felt the end of the wall, “Hello?”

Izabelle sighed, “Should have brought a flash light.” She slowly walked forward a hand still feeling for a wall to her side and a hand feeling for a wall infront. She found the wall for the hallway and kept walking down it for a few more minutes before it dawns on her, her dream. Now the fear slowly came to her and she stood there worried if she should wait for the Doctor to return or to keep going.

“Hello pet.” The familiar feminine voice appeared beside her.

“Missy, don't happen to have daleks with you?”

The voice traveled around her in the darkness, “I would but they still tried to kill me. That would not do.”

Izabelle felt something sharp poke her stomach lightly.

“Though seems someone got busy.”

She put an arm protectively across her stomach, “What are you going to do?”

“Oh just this!” She slammed something against Izabelles wrist as they disappeared in a flash of light just as the TARDIS was materializing near by.

The Doctor rushed out seeing that no one was there. “Izabelle?!” He rushed back inside searching for the tracker that he put into her ring. “No not there!” He sighed leaning against the console. “Guess I had to go back eventually.” He set the coordinates onto the tracker and pulled the lever. “Gallifrey it is then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated as always!


	11. Chapter 11

The TARDIS materialized just outside the city as Izabelles tracker had been deactivated mid travel. He stepped out and waited knowing someone would probably be along soon.

“Doctor! Why are you back?” The feminine voice yelled out catching his attention. He had misplaced the thought that the general was now a female.

“First off I want to apologize.”

She was slightly taken aback by the gesture, then looked at him sternly, “Clara Oswald still hasn't come back.”

He nods, “I can't help you with that. Neural block. But from what I know she'll probably come around to it. So the universe will be fine.”

The General frowned, “So why are you here?”

“Missy, the master, has my bond mate. The tracker pointed to here but she shut it off.”

“You're not going to shoot me again if I help you?”

He started to weep, “No tricks, no threatening, no killing. Just my wife back.” He smiled through the tears pointing to the TARDIS, “Don't even have to steal a TARDIS I have my own.”

She nodded, “We'll help you, Lord President.”

He smirked, “Haven't even chosen a new one?”

“We decided it was for the best. Even after what you've done.”

 

 

 

They stood in the council room while they waited as patrols were trying to locate Izabelle. The Doctor started pacing around, “Please say you found something? I don't care if its Missy now.”

The General looked at him, “You need to calm down we're doing everything we can.”

He sighed continuing his pacing, “I can't calm down! Missy has my very pregnant wife and she's going to do something to her!”

Her eyes widened for a moment, “You didn't mention that.”

“Because I thought you would be upset over that hybrid nonsense!” He stopped pacing looking at the General, “By the way that was something Rassilon caused! It was me and Clara, and you made me have to forget her!” He grew angry for only a moment remembering what happened the last time.

~Vortex manipulator usage nearby.~

~No sign of the master. There are human and gallifreyan life signs inside.~

The video feed came in showing the familiar barn.

The Doctor looked towards the General with eagerness, “We need to go and bring a medical team please.” He shouts at towards the radio communication, “Land! Go make sure she's alright!”

 

The shuttle out was a painful 5 minutes with the Doctor chewing on his thumb in nervousness. The shuttle landed and he rushed out meeting the soldier that was guarding the door.

“How is she?!” He shouted grabbing him.

“She wouldn't let me near her. She's in labor sir.”

Fear went over his face as he rushed past opening the door seeing Izabelle sitting in the bed, the lower half of herself covered, clenching the sides of the bed wincing in pain with sweat running down her face. “Breathe, Izabelle, Breathe!” He rushed up the ladder to her.

She gasped in surprise reaching for him as he sat on the edge of bed facing her and embraced her as she clung to his arms shaking. “S-she stabbed me with something and i-it started. I'm sorry. I-I was stupid.” She cried out in pain as the quickening contraction hit again.

“We'll talk later.” He smoothed her sweat soaked hair away from her face, “Shouldn't be long now they're really close together yes?”

She nodded as she buried her head against his shoulder muffling her crying out, _It hurts so much._

_Shhh it's ok,_ he gently rocked her as he looked to the opening door seeing a couple of medics dressed in pure white come in. He motioned for just one to come up. “We can't move her. I think the baby has moved too far down.”

Izabelle dug her fingers into his arms as she started to instinctively bear down with her vocally straining. One of the medics rushed up the ladder upon hearing her.

It felt like a painful eternity for her till the cries of a baby broke through as the pain subsided. “Look look, Izabelle, all done, all over!” The Doctor whispered still having hold of her unable to see behind him. She caught her breath and shifted to head so she could get a glimpse of the medic cleaning the crying baby.

_It's a boy,_ she smiled as that caught the Doctors attention as he tried to crank his neck around trying to see. She laughed tirelessly, “You can let me go.”

He gently laid her down and turned around seeing the medic swaddling the baby up in a standard hospital blanket to which she handed the small bundle to him. He only held him for a moment as he would have more time later. He moved around so he could properly hand the baby to Izabelle helping her sit up just a bit so she could hold him proper.

“Where are we? Missy never told me.” Her attention was kept towards the small bundle in her arms.

“We're on Gallifrey, in the barn I used to come to when I was scared. Why there's a bed is because it was always here for us when we came home.”

She looked up to him, “Serious? You said they would be upset with you.”

“I gave them a good reason to forgive me.” He smiled, “Let's get out of here. I'm sure the medics want to make sure everyone's okay.”

 

 

====

 

The Doctor sat in the chair next to a sleeping Izabelle as he held the still unnamed baby in his arms. He put his pinky finger into the babys hand that managed to sneak out of the swaddled state and smiled as the baby took hold. “Hope mommy wakes up soon so we can name you.”

“I was almost expecting you to do it.” Izabelle stretched and sat up in bed looking over at the two.

“Well you know my true name, I doubt you wanted something so complicated.”

“How about Samuel? Been thinking of that one for a while.”

He looked down to the sleeping baby, “So how about it Samuel like the name?” The baby just slept contently, “We'll have to ask later.”

Izabelle looked around the lavish room filled with odds and ends, “I would have asked this earlier but I was so tired. This doesn't look like a hospital room.”

“It's not. We really don't need intense medical facilities due to our regenerative properties. This is the Lord Presidents room. Well the last ones till the new one took over.”

“Well that's nice of him to let us use this room.”

The Doctor chuckled and smiled over at Izabelle who was now looking at him in confusion, “It's because I am.”

She looked at him, “No. I know that's a lie. You were so scared to come back here and yet you're telling me you're this Lord President?”

He nods, “There was a giant war. I practically saved the planet and ended the war. Came back and promptly told Rassilon to get off the planet because of something he did to me. So I pretty much took over.” He grinned, “So apart from being president of Earth I am, for a time, Lord President of Gallifrey.”

“Oh wow.”

Samuel started to wake and fuss soon after, the Doctor handing him over to Izabelle. “Oh he's had enough of me. Knows mum is up.”

“Knows its breakfast,” she giggled and opened her velvet red robe open to nurse Samuel who very eagerly latched on. She looked down towards him as he fed, “I can't believe I did all this.”

The Doctor smirked moving to sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, “Hey I helped.”

She looked up to the Doctor as her eyes started to tear up, “I'm sorry for taking the TARDIS and everything.”

“Forget about it. You're safe. Both of you are safe and here.” He caressed her cheek with his hand thumbing away the tears. “Though please listen next time. I can deal with an angry pregnant woman but having to deal with wondering if she's getting hurt is difficult.”

She nods, “Okay.” She looked around and looked back to him , “So when are we leaving?”

He laughed, “A few days unless you want to stay?”

She shook her head, “You love that TARDIS too much. Plus I enjoy traveling besides being the wife of the Lord President sounds weird to me. I'd rather just be a wife to a crazy alien in a snog box.”

He grinned and kissed her forehead, “Same, plus I never liked the robes or those hats.”

 

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor chased around the now three year old Samuel as he squealed around holding up his sonic screw driver. “Sam! Daddy needs that!” What he didn't expect that the three year old would suddenly turn around and turn the sonic on causing emergency bulkhead door to close down making the Doctor promptly run into it.

The TARDIS opened the door back up revealing Sam looking at him in a daze sitting on the floor. He walked up his head hanging low, “Sowwy,” giving the sonic back.

“It's alright Sam. I just can't fix the TARDIS without it.” The Doctor stood up picking him up, “You want to help? I can see if the TARDIS can make you your own screw driver.”

Sams eyes lit up and promptly hugged his father back, “Yes! Help sexy!”

The Doctor laughed, “Shhh don't let mommy know I told you our secret name for the TARDIS. She might have a fit.”

He nodded giggling as they walked back to the console room going underneath to the pulled cables and random parts strewn around.

“He stole your screw driver again didn't he?” Izabelle slowly came down the stairs as the twins she was carrying was making everything difficult.

The Doctor looked up seeing her tired face, “Yes. I'm sorry we woke you, go back to sleep you look like you need it.”

She lowered to herself onto the steps sitting down exhaling her hand rubbing over her very large belly, “No these girls are worse than he was. I think I'm done after this.”

Sam walked up to her gently hugging her belly, “Be-have. Mommy needs night night.”

She ran her fingers through his curly black hair, “Thank you sweetie. Are you hungry? I was going to make some sandwiches.”

Sam shook his head running back to the Doctor watching him sonic a part of the TARDIS.

“Shouldn't he eat? I know he doesn't have to as much I just want to make sure.” She looked concerned.

He looked to Sam and the big hazel eyes that were glaring back at him , “Hmm it has been a bit. You sure you're not hungry Sam?”

Sam shook his head then tilted it like he was changing his thought, “Yes.”

“Ok go with mum to help her make lunch. I'll be here.”

“Well first help me up because sitting here was a stupid idea.”

The Doctor went over helping a struggling Izabelle up as Sam rushed up the stairs passed them.

“How much longer till she's fixed?”

“Hoping a week. Though will probably be 2 if Sam keeps running off with my sonic. Though he's learning with it he managed to shut a bulkhead in front of me.” He frowned. “Thinking of asking the TARDIS to make one for him. Just a simple one. Will that be alright?”

She nods, “Yeah cause we're starting to run out of good food.”

“Cause you're eating it all.”

She smacks him hard in the arm, “Because these 2 are always hungry!” She starts up the stairs, “Fix the TARDIS husband.”

He rubs his arm smiling, “Yes wife.”

 

 

\------

 

 

~~~~

5 years later

~~~~

 

Izabelle stared at the TARDIS doors looking nervous as the Doctor flipped the lever setting it off into the time vortex. “Are you sure Vastra and Jenny can handle all 3? I know we're coming back the next day but a week for us makes me worry.”

“You worry too much anymore.” He smiled taking her hand slowly twirling her around like they used to all those years ago. “You need a break.”

She giggled, “I needed a break when Lilly and Rose happened. Those twins have been nothing but trouble. ”

“Yes, they remade that damned radio from that squirrel. Remember that thing I repaired the record player with?” He embraced her and slow danced. “ They hid it somewhere and it's playing Gangnam Style. Non-stop.”

Izabelle laughed and then her face turned to horror, “We should have told Strax to hide his weapons.”

He looked at her with the same concern and then dismissed it, “They'll be fine it's just one day.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“Just dance around like we used to.” He smiled.

Izabelle put her head onto his shoulder “And we don't have to lock the door this week either.”

He chuckled, “Or to keep it to our room.”

“I wanna go back to that blue super giant.”

“I would like to enjoy the mating habits of a motherly dragon.”

“Well if the TARDIS will let us, how about both?” She grinned.

“I think with what we've done I don't think it matters.”

 

 

====

 

They embraced themselves in between the blankets as they laid in front of the open TARDIS doors with the slight blue hue from the super giant pouring in. The Doctors hands roamed slowly over Izabelles body as her hands were running through his silver curls as they kissed coming down from their previous activities.

“I missed this. Especially when it seems like you stop time.” She looked into his grey eyes lovingly.

He smiled back, “I am a time lord after all.”

Izabelle laughed, “Thank you.”

He looked at her oddly, “What for?”

“For everything.”

 

 

\------

 

~~~~

5 more years

~~~~

 

 

“Dad!” Rose came running in to the console room where Izabelle and the Doctor were figuring out a spot for the next family outing. “Lilly broke her arm. Sam took her to the med-bay.”

They all rushed over to the med-bay where Sam was hugging Lilly as she cradled her arm crying in pain.

“How did this happen? There's hardly a place large enough to break your arm.” Izabelle looked to Rose.

Rose looked to the floor, “We were playing around in the library and she fell off the ladder.”

She huffed, “You should know better!”

The Doctor had moved over to Lilly and scanned her arm, “Oh sweetheart, it's a good fracture too but we can make it all better.” He wiggled his fingers a bit starting to make his hands glow, while they could all heal as fast as him it would still be painful to sit around in a cast.

Izabelle noticed what he was doing, “No! I told you never to do that!”

“You should know me by now I can't let anyone suffer even my own children. Besides I think they know by now they aren't normal children so stop treating them as such.” He gently wrapped his hands around Lillys arm slowly healing it.

Izabelle sighed, “How long have you guys known?”

“It's pretty obvious mom. Especially when we have a Silurian for an aunt.” Sam smiled and grabbed her hand, _You're our mom, we'll take care of you like dad does._

Izabelle started crying and hugged him, “So much like your dad.” The pulled away wiping her eyes looking at the twins, “You two on the other hand are me but I think more dangerous together.” She smiled.

The Doctor pulled his hands away with the glow dying and wiped away Lillys tears from her face, “All better.”

Lilly grinned, “Can we do that?”

“Do what?”

“The hand glowy thing.”

The Doctor looked at Izabelle and back to Lilly, “I don't know sweetheart. The best one to answer that would be Sam.”

Sam looked at his father confused, “Why me?”

“The ability to regenerate doesn't happen till puberty. You're the oldest.” He walked over to him, “I'm going to give you a little crash course on how to do what I just did.”

He put his fingers to Sams temples giving him what he needed to know. “This is something we didn't know if you any of you can do. “

Sam closed his eyes shaking his hands out but nothing. The Doctor sighed as Sam tried to do it a few times more. “Dad what's this mean?”

He looked at him with a saddened face, “You can't regenerate or you're just not old enough yet, I'm not sure.”

The Doctor started to walk out of the room with Izabelle chasing after him, “It's not your fault!”

He yelled at her, “I was sure they could! River was able to do it why can't my children! Children that are actually part time lord!” He was angry that he would outlive his children again and walked off.

Izabelle stood in the hallway and sighed walking back into the med-bay with all three kids looking at her.

“Is that a bad thing?” Lilly looked up from her arm.

Izabelle shook her head, “No.” She bit her lip in thought, “You want to know why he's upset?” They all nod. “When a time lord gets hurt so much or too old their bodies regenerate into new ones. I think he's just upset that if you guys can't do it he'll outlive you all and he doesn't want that to happen. Kids are meant to outlive their parents.” She looked at them as their faces saddened, “Don't think that your father will think of you any differently. He loves you.” She gave them a comforting smile, “Now off you go. Think you have things to study up on.”

All 3 join in on a group hug on Izabelle who was very surprised by the gesture and slightly off balance by them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this story is coming to an end just 1 more chapter. Thank you all for reading!
> 
> If time tables are confusing. Sam is 13 and the twins are 10. There's a line in hell bent from the soldier to move the children indicating that they might not be able to regenerate till later in life. Possibly when they're 8 (when they get to go to the Academy).
> 
> Comments/Kudos always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Izabelle frowned into the mirror. The wrinkles were starting to show along with the grey taking over her once black hair. It didn't help that she was starting to feel the age of being 56. The kids were all in their 20s but still could pass for young teens, and they still had that energy as well and she couldn't keep up like she used to.

The Doctor sneaked up behind her wrapping his arms around her, “This mirror lies. You're very beautiful.”

She smiled shaking her head, “I'm old.”

“I'm two and half thousand years old. You never seen me complain.” He kissed the back of her head.

“You probably did at first.” She smiled.

He nodded, “I got over it though. Come on the kids are anxious to go run around the snow.”

“For 20 year olds they still act like kids,” She giggled.

“They still are biology wise but enough of that talk, enjoy it.” He unwrapped his arms and took her hand walking them out into the console room where the 3 kids were bouncing in place impatiently waiting.

“Alright you guys look like a bunch of anxious Tivolians waiting to be conquered.” He grinned adding to the tension before waving them off, “Go get out of here!” The screamed off running into the TARDIS doors forgetting they had to be pulled open fighting a bit before they opened them up running outside into the heavily snow covered forest.

“Have you ever thought about trying to get those doors to open the other way?” Izabelle looked at him.

“No because we're always running to the TARDIS not running out of it. Though these kids are proving that they might have to work both ways.” He chuckled and grabbed a decently thick jacket helping Izabelle into it as they walked outside themselves.

“How long has it been since we've been here last?” Izabelle held out her ungloved hands capturing flakes of a new snow fall that started.

“A few years. Why?” He wrapped an arm around her as he watched the kids pelt each other with snowballs.

“Feels longer.”

“Good means that we did too much in between visits.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

The kids ran up ran up to both of them exclaiming that they had to join in on making snow angels and started dragging them to a untouched area where they all flopped back into the snow laughing. Unfortunately for Izabelle and the Doctor the kids quickly got up dumping snow on the both of them starting a snow ball fight between parents and children.

 

 

\------

 

~~~~

34 years later

~~~~

 

The Doctor sat in the generously large chair in their bedroom with a frail Izabelle sitting sideways in his lap, her head laying against his shoulder as she napped. Even with all the technology in the universe and all of time you just couldn't extend a humans life time. He knew her time was going to come to an end and he spent every moment with her. He let all 3 of the children take the TARDIS around dealing with the minor annoyances that the universe was dealing with and they were all quite clever, maybe even more clever than he was, in dealing with the situations.

 _Oh, I fell asleep again didn't I?_ Izabelles voice softly flowed through his mind as she slowly opened her eyes and squeezed his hand, _You spoil me._

“I know. I-I'm just trying to make you comfortable.” His voice wavered slightly. “You know what we never did?” A small question hum came from her. “Wedding anniversaries.”

She smiled slightly,  _Or birthdays, apart from the kids._

He nods gently sliding off her old ring replacing it with an intricately designed gold bands intertwining themselves with a similar blue stone set into it. He held up her hand so she could get a good glimpse of it.

_You never have to impress me time lord._ She squeezed his hand again.

The tears started to gather in his eyes as he caressed her face sliding his fingers to her temples.

Izabelle looked like her young self in her mental form in the flowing dress from when they bonded but the silver was tarnished with the flames barely flickering on her. She looked to him and smiled softly, “I don't know how much longer.”

“I don't either but I couldn't take it anymore. I want to see you smile in peace.”

She giggled a little looking around the white void, “Well you're getting your wish literally. I can't even change this.”

He looked at her with concern tears running down his face, “You're in the dress though.”

“It's the only thing I can manage.” She walked up to him as they embraced themselves slowly swaying to the silent music playing.

“Was there anything you wanted to tell me? Like what you wish you could have done, what you wished never happened?”

“I told you I am happy.”

“Are you really? Please tell me.”

Izabelle looked up at him confused, “Why the questions?”

He looked at her with saddened eyes, “Just think of it as a proper goodbye. To really make your peace.”

She smiled, “You hate goodbyes.”

He nodded.

“I made my peace a long time ago, when I dreamt of this moment. I have always been honest with you.” She laughed a moment, “Except for telling you I knew when it was going to be over.” They stopped slow dancing as he closed his eyes turning his head away slightly as he started to cry. She put her hand to his cheek moving his head back to face her wiping the tears away, “You will move on from this. You will take care of our children till their last breath and anyone that crosses your path, even if it hurts every regeneration you have left.” She leaned up giving him a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Izabelle, I don't want you to go. Please.” He opened his eyes seeing the bed in front of him. He sharply inhaled as the tears started to fall as he slid his fingers to her neck feeling no pulse. He cried out as he pulled her closer to him..

 

 

====

 

Sam, Lilly and Rose who were clearly looked like younger versions of their parents respectively, stood in front of the funeral pyre with the Doctor behind them on a mountain range on Gallifrey as the embers floated up towards the dark void of the sky. He turned and walked off towards the capitol. Sam turned and followed with the twins following soon after.

“Dad what are you doing?” Sam shouted after him, “The TARDIS is back here!”

“Getting you what you deserve!”

Sam stopped looking confused with Lilly and Rose joining him. “What does he mean by that?” Rose questioned.

“I think he's going to try to make us be able to regenerate.” Lilly looked to her.

Sam sighed, “Come on we need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.” They all started to walk again following him.

 

 

====

 

“What do you mean they're too old to join the Academy? Test them on what they know! They deserve to regenerate and if thats the only way to prove it let them in!” The kids listened passed the door to the council room as the Doctor yelled.

“You know the rules.” The female general replied.

“To hell with the rules! They're time lords whether this new little stupid hat council thinks otherwise.”

 

A throat cleared behind the children and they turned seeing Ohila looking amused at them. “Always the curious.” The 3 of them looked embarrassed as they stood up away from the door. “Why do you think you should be able to regenerate?”

Sam looked to her, “Our mother told us that children should outlive their parents.”

“And?”

Sam looked to the twins and took their hand so they could talk to each other silently. “We've come to terms that we won't. We also know that if we could anyway we could still die so there's a chance that it wouldn't even matter.”

Lilly piped up, “It would be cruel to dad if we couldn't.”

“Lilly!” Rose raised her voice to her sister. “Told you not to.”

Ohila smiled, “Excuse me I have someones mind to change.” She went passed them the door sliding opening as she entered the room.

 

They patiently waited discussing among themselves various astrological philosophies still needing to be proven. The door opened with the Doctor looking at them as they slowly paused their discussion as the Doctor stepped forward letting the door close behind him, “What did you tell Ohila?”

Rose looked at him , “We told her how we felt about what you're arguing.”

“How we're ok about not being able to regenerate.” Sam piped in.

Lilly finished, “Though I think it's still a bit cruel to you that we can't. You shouldn't watch your kids die like mom.” She looked at the floor, “We know you don't like her but we, well I, thought we shouldn't withhold what we really thought.”

He nodded with a saddened face, “Thank you.” He walked down the hall.

 

 

\------

 

~~~~

250 years later or well 1 TARDIS trip later

~~~~

 

Sam, Rose and Lilly group hugged the Doctor in the TARDIS after he picked them up quietly from Gallifrey as they finished with extraordinary marks from the Academy. “So fellow time lords where should we go?”

Sam looked at him with a straight face, “Dad you know we can't interfere.”

The Doctor looked towards all of them who had straight faces before Lilly was the one that broke out in laughter. “Oh please never do that again! I was worried that I would have to deal with nagging about how I can't save people.” He leaned against the console laughing as his fear lifted.

Rose grinned, “We were wondering how you would react.”

“I hope no one gave you a hard time?” The Doctor looked at them.

Sam shook his head smiled, “We just impressed those silly hats off their heads.”

The Doctor smiled and sighed looking to all three, “I wish your mother could have seen this.”

Lilly and Rose looked at each other nodding, “She did.”

“What do you mean?”

They smiled to him with Lilly explaining, “She told us. We thought it was just a story to tell us when we were little, until a few pieces felt familiar.”

He laughed with his eyes watering slightly, “Of course. She had to get me back for all the times I knew.” He looked to Sam, “Sam pick a place. Though we all know the TARDIS takes us where ever anyway.”

Sam grinned putting in the coordinates, “Moons of Poosh?” He pulled the lever with the other 3 taking their spots around the console flying the TARDIS to where ever their destination really was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that. I know this chapter feels awkwardly small or somewhat rushed but I wrote the first part... decided to write the ending (before the part on Gallifrey) and I couldn't fill in anymore in between. So it sits.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos! I do hope everyone enjoyed my writing even though its not the best versus what a lot of writers on here do but everyone has to start somewhere.
> 
> I almost put Clara in the end but decided against it. Let the actual show do that if it ever does happen.


End file.
